


【翻译】合二为一

by Owl301



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl301/pseuds/Owl301
Summary: 和平是从未开始的战争。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duobus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629538) by [Cyndi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndi/pseuds/Cyndi). 



> 这是一篇十分精彩的mop同人。译者不才，愿亲们能看得开心。  
> 我就是在贴吧发帖的阿岚本人啦～

 

 **.o**  

  
 思想的转变终将改变现实。   
  
——奥托兰克（心理学家）   

 

 **.o**

 

逐渐散开的烟尘中，一只金色光学镜闪着灼目的光芒，活像颗微型太阳。 

死亡。 

目光所及之处，只有死亡。 

擎天柱不知道发生了什么。看到远处的光波和爆炸后，他就…失去了意识。现在，他脸朝下地瘫在一片废墟里。周围静的可怕，他甚至能听到脚与地面摩擦的细微声响。 

_至少我还是完整的一块…_

擎天柱翻了个身，望向天空中的紫色迷雾。他左边的光学镜已经停止运作。他用手抚过脸，发现自己的左光学镜和接收天线全都坏了。缺一根天线并无大碍，自打醒来以后，他就没有接收到任何无线电信号。 

他不知在地上躺了多久，呆滞地凝望着天空中的流云，试图接受这可怕的现实。那奇怪的紫雾远远地飘在大气层的外缘。不管那是什么，他都希望它能再乖乖呆一会。 

他疼得几乎动不了，却还是强迫自己站了起来。他一起身，装甲里就溢出了滚滚灰尘。 

地上只剩下一片荒原。塞伯坦宏伟的城市被 _夷为平地_ ，一栋房子都没有留下来—如果空气没有这么烟尘弥漫，擎天柱甚至能望见远方的地平线。 

恐惧正在蚕食他的理智。他强迫自己冷静下来。现在惊慌失措只会害到废墟中的生还者。肯定有人活着…整个星球的人不可能都 _死了_ ！  

“擎天柱呼叫生还者。如有人听到，请回复，完毕！” 

死一般的寂静。  

他冒险接入了霸天虎的通讯频道，并再次呼叫。  

无人应答。 

他忍痛挪出一步，火星从他的右膝盖里飞溅出来。他弯腰抓住膝盖。两条破损线路漏电严重，他只能用身上备着的救助贴做个应急处理。之后找红警修理就行了。  

他差点被一个东西绊了一跤。  

那东西是红警的 _头_ 。  

“红警！不…” 擎天柱压下狂啸而出的情感。只有保持头脑清醒才能拯救他人，他还不能感伤。现在，他必须查明到底发生了什么。  

他开始漫无目的地在城市残骸里游荡。所有东西都散发着润滑剂，铁锈和机油的味道—死亡的味道。橡胶片般的焦黑尸体堆积成山。不论望向哪边，他都能看到埋在土里，目光空洞的熟悉面孔。每一张脸，都像是一把刺进他的火种的利刃。他的战友，他的朋友，全都死了….一个生还者都没有。  

_怎么会这样？为什么？是谁干的？什么东西干的？_

来到城市边缘后，他开始看到霸天虎的尸体残片。他们的死相表明，他们在毫无防备的情况下被卷入了爆炸。每具尸体都至少碎成了两片，仿佛被一股可怕的力量撕裂了。  

擎天柱多么渴望听到另一个人的声音。是汽车人或霸天虎都无所谓，只要他不是唯一活着的人就好。 

他踉跄向前，不放过一个细微声响。可每次充满希望地探头寻找，只会加重他的孤独感。他的损伤在行走时愈发严重，和装甲线路里的沙砾一样令他刺痛难忍，似乎想瓦解他磐石般的决心。每片沙尘都翻搅着绝望的阴霾。  

 _整颗星球好像都死透了！_  

他咬紧战斗面甲后的嘴唇。在滚滚烟尘中，他明亮的光学镜显得格外怪异。钝感逐渐演变成剧痛，流过全身线路。他默默将生存定为了首要目标。天知道他得走多久才能找到另一位生还者。在能量不足时瞎逛并非明智之举。所以，尽管擎天柱十分厌恶，他还是在尸体上翻找起物资来。大多数人都携带着小能量块和能量液。他把找到的能量块放进一个空导弹壳里，并把导弹传输带当作背带，将弹壳背在身上。 

 _去下一个城市找找看，_ 擎天柱命令自己。他变形成载具模式，飞快地驶向烟雾朦胧的地平线。气温越来越高。按照这个升温速度，塞伯坦表面很快就不能停留了。 

  

**.o**

 

在一片荒芜里行驶了48小时后，擎天柱的感知器终于探测到了另一堆废墟。又一座被夷平且没有生命讯号的城市。眼前的场景，让擎天柱想起了人类历史纪录片里的广岛。赤色浓雾雄踞在地平线上—现在的气温早已超出碳基的生理极限，他能看见滚滚热浪溢出地面。 

突然，一阵“滴”的声音吓了他一跳。他的通讯网响了！  

擎天柱变回机器人形态，抬头张望。他腿上的裂口火星四溅，但不是很疼。他仔细扫描周围，那滴滴声以稳定的频率响着。在某个地方，某个人的通讯系统仍在运作。 

“你好？你能听到我吗？谁都好，收到请回复！”  

通讯频道中传来的噼啪声，让擎天柱燃起了希望。  

“你好？”   

没有回复。 

擎天柱走向南边信号最强的地方，并逐步踏进废墟。没过多久，他就找到了信号源。城市被毁的很彻底，他几乎看不到高于他膝盖的东西。因此，他很快就发现了唯一的幸存者。

威震天背对擎天柱，坐在一堵坍塌的墙壁上，一言不发。他头盔右边鹿角似的天线板被折断了，只剩下锯齿状的残根。他转头迎上擎天柱的目光—汽车人注意到，他宿敌的眼神并不像往常那般凶恶。一条巨大的创口，从他的左光学镜一直延伸到右侧下巴。从那粗糙的接口看，应该是他自己焊上的。他的装甲布满伤痕，右肩裂口浸满能量液，还冒着滋滋火星。他身受重伤，肮脏不堪，却仍威严不减，宛若一位废墟里的帝王。 

“威-威震天…” 

威震天眯起光学镜。 

擎天柱跑向霸天虎首领。是敌是友都无所谓， 能见到另一个生还者真是太好了。“威震天！你知道出什么事了吗？” 

威震天露出一副狰狞怒容。他无言地转过身，继续背对擎天柱。 

靠近些后，擎天柱看到威震天正握着红蜘蛛的机翼。他看不到红蜘蛛的身影。也许这翅膀是他仅剩的部分—这想法让擎天柱浑身发凉。 

“威震天，” 他再次尝试， “拜托，跟我说句话！你看见刚才发生什么了吗？”  

威震天再次回头望向他，鄙夷地眯起光学镜。擎天柱这才发现他喉咙处裂了个大洞，漏出的电线如触手般纠缠在一起。但这还不是最可怕的。眼前的浓尘已散开许久，足够擎天柱看清威震天的惨状。他膝盖以下的腿都没了。不像被炸掉的….更像是被 _扯掉_ 的。他的残肢缺口电线交错，刺目的火星不停地迸溅到地上。 

“好吧…”擎天柱皱起眉头，试图集中精力，“你点头摇头就行。你看到发生什么了吗？” 

威震天面无表情地点点头。他松开拳头，红蜘蛛的机翼摔在了土里。 

“了解。” 擎天柱说。他把修复威震天的发声器和找掩护设为了首要目标。“我想我能修好你，但现在地表很快就会热到融化火种。我们得赶紧离开。我打算把地下管道当作避难所。我可以背你过去。”  

威震天面露惊骇。 他抓起丢在地上的机翼，朝擎天柱的头砸了过去。擎天柱猛地躲开，狠狠摔在了一条胳膊上。  

“威震天！” 他震惊地大吼，“看看你周围吧，威震天！现在和我战斗有意义吗？我们的星球正在走向灭亡！”  

在地表升腾起的灼热烟雾间，威震天呲出了尖牙。配上那燃烧的红眼睛和骇人伤疤，他活像只远古的野兽。他再次发起进攻。擎天柱翻滚到一边，利刃擦着他的头顶摔碎在地上。他的背包从背上滑了下来，洒出一堆发光的能量块。  

威震天从墙上跌下来，用手拖着身体爬到擎天柱身边。他抓起一把能量块，饿狼似的地吞进嘴里。他看起来没有半点人样。擎天柱移开目光，无法直视他头号死敌野兽般的模样。这也怪不得威震天，他伤得太重了，无法去寻找能量。长时间的能量匮乏，能把最冷静的人变成发疯的动物。  

擎天柱又递给他一堆能量块。威震天挺直身子，更加有尊严地吃了起来。他全程回避擎天柱的目光，似乎为刚才的行为感到羞耻。好在他在补充能量后，又恢复了理智。 

“拜托了，威震天，跟我走吧。” 擎天柱只能把希望寄托在威震天的理性上。“我们活下来一定是有原因的。合作是解决眼下困境的唯一方法。气温马上就要高到令机体无法运作了，所以一起走吧。我会把你背到管道里面的。” 

擎天柱能看到威震天红瞳中的怒火与思量。最终，威震天把能量背包挂在他的炮筒上，并点了点头。 擎天柱蹲下身，让威震天爬到他的背上，像抗麻袋一样把他背了起来。他背上的新重量瞬间加重了腿上的酸痛，但他遏制住了颤抖。威震天失去了双腿，他再抱怨腿伤未免太过矫情。  

出发前，擎天柱再次叮嘱他别扭的同伴。“找个舒服的姿势，我们还有很长一段路要走。但愿升温的速度别再加快了。” 

威震天重重地叹了口气，把擎天柱唠叨的欲望堵了回去。  

于是，擎天柱在断壁残垣中无言地行走了四个小时。空气中仿佛燃烧着火焰，无情灼烧着这星球上仅剩的生命。除了调整他的手在擎天柱敏感胸甲上的位置，威震天几乎没有动。他的每次动作都带来一阵刺痒感，让整个旅途变得更加不舒服。  

走到一半时，擎天柱在…碎骨魔的残躯旁边找到了威震天的腿。他用能量包上的一条背带把它们绑在一起。  

“躲开这片高温后，我会试着把它们给你安上。”  

威震天没有吭声，但是他知道他在冷笑。他抚平芯绪，把绑好的断腿递给威震天，继续前行。到达目的地以前，他一直在琢磨，拿着自己残肢的威震天到底在想什么。 

 

 **.o**   

 

矿场的地下管道黑得吓人，但确实凉快多了。跟地表比起来，这个矿井就像是北极的避难所。 

擎天柱蹲下来，让威震天慢慢移到地上。他们的胸甲仍散发着滚滚热量。

“好了，我们已经避开了高温。现在让我来看看你的腿—” 他转过身，发现威震天正在把他的断腿往膝关节里推。霸天虎首领用左手拿着焊接器，叼着焊丝，粗暴地修理自己的电缆。普神知道他在哪里存放这些工具，擎天柱从来没见他拿出来过。 

“你需要帮忙吗？”  

威震天扔了个“你是白痴吗？”的眼神后便继续工作。他专芯接合电线，完全不在意滋滋作响的火星。直至开始焊接时，他的脸才痛苦地扭曲起来。他现在无法尖叫出声，却仍然表现出了超凡的疼痛忍耐力。在相同处境下，擎天柱觉得自己可能会疼晕过去。  

他发呆的时候，威震天野兽似的光学镜再次瞪了过来，像是黑暗中闪烁的红宝石。他有着典型的霸天虎长相—棱角分明的脸庞，细长的光学镜和高挺的鼻子。和汽车人柔和平缓的脸是如此不同。  

把修理工具放回左肩的隐藏面板里后，威震天艰难地站了起来。他的修理工作成效显著—他走路的动作和他失去腿之前一样流利。直到和擎天柱面对面，他才停下了脚步。他依旧死盯着擎天柱，眼中满是阴郁和痛楚。  

他们过近的距离让擎天柱感到不舒服。他从来不喜欢别人擅自闯入他的私人空间，尤其是他的头号死敌！  

然而，最让擎天柱不安的是他的犀利目光….威震天烈焰般的光学镜仿佛能刺穿他的火种，洞悉他的所有秘密。与他对视过久意味着直面那危险的感情。但转移视线就等于向威震天示弱，他的骄傲不允许他这么做。   

“我说…” 擎天柱试图掩饰他的不适， “我应该能修好你的发声器。你只缺了两根电线。” 威震天的光学镜亮了起来。 “这是个精细活。你肯定不想一直说不了话。你有铜线吗？”  

威震天缓缓翘起嘴角，露出危险的尖牙。他似乎很享受擎天柱的不适。 

“听着，让我修好你。我只需要焊接个小部件。”   

过了似乎一个世纪那么长后，霸天虎首领点了点头。  

擎天柱把他破损天线里的电线拽了下来。“我要借用下你的焊接器。”  

他要的工具和线圈焊料，被推到了他的手里。这绝对是擎天柱机生中最难受的时刻之一：在他死对头的喉咙里戳来戳去。威震天对他的信任着实让他吃惊。除了把腕刀压在他的脑袋旁边以示警告，威震天表现得十分合作。  

“马上就好…” 滋地一声，擎天柱接好了最后一个铜片。  

“嗷！” 威震天大吼。  

至少他能开口说话了。  

擎天柱把工具还给威震天，并后退了几步。“感觉好些了？”     

威震天揉揉嗓子，摆出一副苦脸。听到他的声音，令擎天柱感到莫名欣慰。“废话。” 他嗤笑，“看来这里只剩下你和我了，擎天柱。” 

忽然，他毫无征兆地把擎天柱推到了墙上。 擎天柱只能看见把他的额头攥得生疼的紫色爪子。他感受到了左光学镜上的压力。  

“喂，你在干什—”  

“闭嘴别动。”  

擎天柱照做了，因为这样会少些疼痛。他在朝脸钻来的焊接器前挺直身子。哦，那玩意让他全身的破坏检测警报都响了起来。炽热的焊料在他的面甲上融化，燃起一阵焦灼的剧痛。擎天柱咬紧牙关，以防自己叫出声。这疼痛似乎永无止境。而威震天既不温柔也不会道歉。  

“30分钟后就不疼了。”威震天退了回去。“在此期间别碰你的脸。”  

他的话让擎天柱把手收了回去。疼痛感减轻了一些，突然间，他又能用两只光学镜看东西了。他看到的第一个东西，就是隐入黑暗走廊的威震天的背影。 

“你可以用止痛—”  

“呵，你可真懂得感恩，不是吗？” 威震天冷笑道，“学会忍受疼痛吧，擎天柱。即使是大手术—霸天虎也从来不用止痛剂这种软弱的东西。以前没人给过我们这类玩意，我们早就习惯了。”  

这…这也太野蛮了！  

擎天柱大跨几步跟了上去。看到左边金属墙上自己的倒影后，他僵住了。两只异色的光学镜正在回瞪着他—一只黄色，一只红色，还嵌着银边。  

“公平交易，” 威震天冷冷道。“你的电线换我的备用光学镜。”  

“好。我们扯平了。” 擎天柱跟上了霸天虎领袖。威震天似乎并不想继续聊天，擎天柱只好独自展望他们黑暗的未来。他问，“我们该往哪里走？”  

奇怪的是，威震天似乎知道他们该去的地方。他停在了一面被焊起来的破旧铁墙前。“我们得往深处走。地表的热度正在向下蔓延。” 他举起融合炮，朝铁墙开了一枪，墙像纸片似的碎了一地。他冷笑着转过来。“你先请。”  

“为什么要我先下去？”  

威震天的笑容消失了。他眯起光学镜，“你可能会在背后给我一枪。”  

“你应该更了解我才对。” 他的不信任让擎天柱怒火中烧。真希望威震天不是这神秘灾难中的另一幸存者，但这想法令他感到深深的自我厌恶。 

 他知道威震天是不会让步的。擎天柱叹了口气，并跳进了洞里。  

“啊啊啊啊啊！”  

….他在直线坠落！  

他比想象中更快地摔到了地上。这里又冷又黑….一点光亮都没有，简直伸手不见五指。他能听到头顶上方，威震天顺着大梯子爬下来的砰砰声。 

“你真是个蠢货，擎天柱 _大哥_ 。” 威震天嘟囔。一束强光刺穿了浓墨般的黑暗。那光亮从威震天的肩膀面板射出，点亮了霸天虎的脸和他胸口的标志。“别人让你进洞，你想都不想就跳下去吗？”  

“你应该事先警告我。”  

“啧。快起来！”  

尽管威震天的嘲讽让他愈加烦躁，他还是放弃了争吵。他艰难地起身，朝周围望去。这条管道的墙面有着半金属质地，但它似乎建在岩洞里。墙壁和天花板上排满了年久失修的电灯。 

“我们在矿洞里…” 

威震天耸耸肩。“没错…你可真是个天才。”  

“我…从来没有亲眼见过矿洞。”  

“恶，普神在上，你在成为领袖前都在干什么？搞文书吗？”  

擎天柱几乎能尝到他轻蔑的味道。他在面具后哼了一声，却对自己之前的工作感到了莫名羞耻。 

“对。” 他说。“我只在书桌上的报告里读到过矿工。”  

他读过的资料…总是能激起他的战斗欲望。他喜欢格斗—尤其是和那些在酒吧晃荡的矿工们—但是作为普通人，而不是胜败都万众瞩目的领袖。 

“这很能说明问题。你看，擎天柱，你坐在空气清新的小办公室里，担芯自己会被抽屉夹到手指。而我却在这里没日没夜地苦干，挖掘城市的建筑材料，提炼你休息时享用的美味能量…我的私人财产只有我的名字。我的领袖地位全是靠我奋斗得来的。” 威震天眯起眼睛。不知是嫉妒还是痛苦，让他的声音冷若寒冰，“可你生来便拥有你想要的一切，擎天柱。你能活到现在可真是个奇迹！如今你那宏伟的城市消失了。你的属下都死了。你了然一身，再也没有电力或仆人为你满足愿望。你失去了一切你想从我手下保护的东西，唯留下你的名字。你有何感想吗？”  

难怪威震天会露出如此可怕的神情。塞伯坦的大部分建筑都是由矿洞里的金属铸成的。他的部下不是荣耀的正规军，而是他亲自挑选的勇士。他亲眼目睹了自己从地底土灰中构筑的辉煌，转眼间灰飞烟灭。   

“我觉得现在不是争论出身的时候。” 擎天柱强压下威震天激起的怒火和痛苦，试图提前制止争吵。他 _不只做_ 文书工作….但什么都别说，别给威震天更多嘲讽他的机会。他突然觉得自己渺小不堪，几乎无法直视威震天。“我们继续往下走吧。这层应该也凉快不了多久。” 

“没错，没错，无视我说的话。无视所有你不想听的话。这可是汽车人的专长。” 威震天走到擎天柱旁边，他肩头灯的光亮变得格外刺眼。“塞伯坦就快死了。而我们是唯一的幸存者。谁也无法阻止我们了。我们该永远地结束这场战争。”  

“我们没必要再打了！” 擎天柱终于爆发了。“战斗没有任何意义，威震天！就算你赢了，你也没有可征服的东西了！” 他的火种被愤怒所吞没。 

“哦，我有。” 威震天咧开嘴，露出尖牙。“我会征服你。”  

“好。你打败了我。然后呢？你成了一颗死去星球的国王。这 _有意义_ 吗？”  

“啧，你怎么总是那么死脑筋？” 威震天咋咋舌头。“将你踩在脚下，比你存活更长时间…就是它的意义所在。”  

擎天柱把手甩到半空。“好！射死我！在洞里独自度过最后的时光，然后赶紧去死吧！”  

威震天大笑起来，几乎笑弯了腰。“我——都不知道——你还有脾气…” 他摆摆手，锤打起膝盖。“瞧你那副模样！”  

“我还有燃料呢。” 擎天柱的反驳没有任何作用。他知道威震天 _想要_ 惹怒他，让他出手揍他。他的自制力正在经历严峻的考验。可他拒绝打他的死敌。他熟悉的观念似乎不再正确了。他—社会的正义人士，刚刚被看不见的污垢弄脏了脚后跟。矿工是肮脏，粗鄙而野蛮的。他们是社会的渣滓，塞伯坦完美图景上的污点。   

但也许，无视这些最艰辛的劳动者们的汽车人，才是战争的根本原因。迷你金刚取代矿工的政策，让地表的居民们很不高兴…因为这让满身污垢的工人们重见天日。这些默默无闻的塞伯坦人突然闯入了公众视野。他们被侮辱，隔离，甚至被赶回他们想要逃离的肮脏矿洞。  

而霸天虎为此做了什么呢？他们掀竿而起，为了他们应有的权利而抗争。擎天柱被选中，成为了汽车人需要的领袖，与之斗争。而斗争逐渐演变为了战争。  

在威震天锐利的目光下，擎天柱觉得自己简直渺如烟尘。霸天虎并不是天生的恶魔。他们是被 _造出来_ 的。这个认知，和他在地表失去的一切几乎压得他喘不过气来，他很惊讶自己还没有碎成碎片。 

“没错，” 威震天低语，仿佛在回答他无声的问题。“我一直知道我会死在地底。但你也一样，这让我还能笑出来。所以，让我们找些乐子，看看谁能活得更久些，如何？”  

“好。”  

带着欠揍的笑容，威震天转回黑暗的管道，开始继续前进。 

 

 **.o**    

 

他们沉默地前行了好几个小时。擎天柱依旧芯思重重。除了威震天的灯光，他什么都看不见，而他的情绪没有丝毫好转。他不断地想着他死去的世界，和他与他的同胞们创造的敌人。  

威震天把灯光照向左边，点亮几行堆在墙角的充电床。  

“我们今晚就走到这里。把能量包挂在你身后的吊钩上。”  

现在是白天或夜晚还有区别吗？  

擎天柱觉得很有趣。声音恢复后，威震天就成了话多的那个。他总是在嘲讽和斥责，却总能坚定擎天柱摇摆的信芯。也许这就是威震天应对恐惧的方法。肯定是—贬低擎天柱能缓解他的无力感。  

擎天柱把能量包挂到背后的吊钩上。然后，他爬上了威震天下面的充电床。至少在这里，他能听到威震天说的逗趣话。 

“但愿你不怕黑，擎天柱。” 威震天关掉了他的肩头灯。他们陷入了彻底的黑暗—擎天柱光学镜的微光连头顶的床铺都照不到。  

“不，” 擎天柱低语，“我不怕。”  

沉默蔓延开来。当擎天柱快要进入充电的时候，威震天开口了。他的声音比平时轻哑许多。  

“我看到它从天边袭来。混乱….一片混乱。那片…紫色的浪潮…很美。红蜘蛛站在我面前，和我讨论着战术。然后他就爆炸了。他…炸开了。他的弹片割破了我的喉咙。狂飙被瞬间撕成了两半—我从未见过那么多能量液，一次性喷洒而出。破坏者是最后一个倒下的，他被埋在了尘土里。” 沉默了许久后，他才接着往下说。他的声音染上了真切的悲痛。“我看见他们飞到空中，被撕成碎片，坠落在地上。建筑也一样。它杀死了所有人…只有我还活在你找到我的地方。我能听到它在我身后继续前进的声音。我不知道发生了什么，也不知道我为什么活了下来。你看到什么了，擎天柱？你看到什么了？”  

“什么都没有。” 擎天柱坦诚相告。“我听见了隆隆声，和“到处都在爆炸！”的喊声。可我刚走到室外，就被什么东西打昏了。我在与你的….末日类似的景色中醒了过来….我的朋友们都成了碎块。”  

“除了他们的领袖，所有塞伯坦人都死了，这难道不奇怪吗？”   

擎天柱想紧紧蜷缩起来，但充电床不够宽。他只能平躺在上面。  

“你想说什么？”  

威震天打了个哈欠。 “也许这并不是意外。” 他的闲散语气与沉重的话题毫不搭调。  

“嗯。”  

那天晚上，擎天柱没有睡好。首先，威震天的呼吸管很松，他进入充电后一直在打呼噜。其次，每次合上光学镜后，擎天柱都能清晰看到那可怕的景色，仿佛再次置身其中。  

威震天似乎比他更坚强。他不是不为任何灾难所动，就是一名极其优秀的演员。  

擎天柱正在深度充电时，一只粗糙的手开始摇晃他的肩膀。他迷瞪地半开光学镜，笨拙地爬下床，把头顶在旁边的墙上。除了黑暗还是黑暗。他想念太阳和星光。 

“报告，” 他嘟囔。  

威震天的声音让他瞬间清醒过来。“这层的温度快和熔炉一样了。在一小时内我们就会融化。” 他猛地打开灯，直射擎天柱的光学镜。  

“啊！”  

“切。你个可怜虫。”  

“我只是….还没适应…” 擎天柱决定无视威震天的侮辱。“普神在上，你是怎么在这种黑暗里生活的？这里…很压抑。”  

威震天翘起一边嘴角，绷紧脸颊上的伤疤。“在我生命中的前一百万年，我没见过天空，也没呼吸过地表的空气。对我而言，这里才是家。赶紧习惯吧，我们可能要在这里待很长时间。”  

“我们要往哪里走？”  

“当然是更深处。”  

擎天柱把能量包从墙上拿下来，并系在了肩上。 他看见威震天从他充电床下的隔间拿出了一些东西：一把采矿斧，两副透明的护目镜和一个小银圆筒。他把这些东西都放到了他背后的一个磁力口袋里。  

“我们走。”  

他们走进了一条越来越窄的管道。威震天领着他转了许多次，明显将路线熟记于芯。他们没有说话，但威震天会不时回头瞥一眼，确保擎天柱还跟在身后。 

“我们到了。” 威震天指向一条死路。他从口袋里掏出斧子和护目镜，并扔给了擎天柱。 

“什…”  

“你来挖。我要补个觉。”  

“喂！”  

“欢迎来到我的世界。” 威震天大吼。他靠着后面的墙躺下来，以便继续用灯照着擎天柱。“快去工作…还是说，你觉得你比平凡的劳工更高贵？”  

难受的卑微感再度涌了上来。那仿佛穿透他脑袋的红眼睛让他感觉更糟了。他把护目镜戴到脸上，盯着他沾满泥泞的双手。他的指尖和手掌上已经有了刮痕。他不再抗议，朝着墙砍了一下。斧子猛地弹回来，差点飞出他的手，把他吓了一跳。 

“恶，蠢货！你什么都不会干！” 威震天把斧子夺过来。 “挥到旁边，别挥到你的头顶。那样你会失去光学镜的！”  

“我又没有挖矿多年的经验！” 擎天柱抱怨。 

“你真可悲，擎天柱！好好看着。”  

威震天挥斧子的动作…有种奇异的美感。他的动作像人类棒球手一般流利精准。他只砍了十下，就挖出了一块和他的头一样大的洞。他浑身都沾满了煤灰和尘土。  

威震天停下来，把斧子抵到擎天柱的胸口。“希望你认真学习了。该你了。”  

没办法…擎天柱只得接过那肮脏的工具，并模仿起威震天的动作。挖洞比他想象中要难多了。他的液压系统过载，肩膀，胳膊肘和手腕的关节酸痛不已。尘土与碎石飞溅到他身上，又从他的胸膛滚了下去。 

而威震天坐在他后面，嚼着他们的口粮，脸上还挂着欠揍的微笑。 

“嘿！那些是—”  

“安静挖洞。”  

“不许吃我们的能量。”  

“继续挖，不用担芯。”  

于是，擎天柱继续挖了下去。  

不一会，灰土和碎石渣就覆满了他的装甲。他明亮的喷漆被染得毫无生色。空气变得浑浊不堪，擎天柱咳嗽起来，以排空他的呼吸系统。  

他并不知道建造城市要费这么大功夫。他从未想过他的能量是从哪里来的，也没想过建筑是怎么造起来的。开战前，他的生活被办公桌上的文件填满了。威震天则一直在这个被普神遗弃的地方，不停挖矿。  

擎天柱机械地挥着斧子，直到胳膊酸痛，润滑油从装甲里渗了出来。他的手全被煤灰染黑了，几乎无法辨认。他的接收器则在敲打岩壁的噪声中逐渐麻木。  

一小时后，这面墙终于被凿穿，而他的胳膊几乎快断掉了。擎天柱由衷佩服起，在这恶劣环境下拼的头破血流的劳工们。他疲惫地望向他的工作成果，并瞥见了一个晶状物体。它像是块水晶，却在被触碰时，发出了能量的淡紫色光芒。在这阴冷的地方，任何光亮都像是希望的化身。  

“哦….” 擎天柱在面具后面舔舔嘴唇。 

威震天抓住他的手腕，把他扭了回来。“不。现在我要掠夺你辛勤劳动的成果。”  

威震天一边从墙上扒着能量晶体，一边生啃了起来。急需能量的擎天柱愣在了原地，而他跨上能量包，大笑着走远。  

“继续挖， _没准_ 你能给你自己找到点食物残渣。我去找些别的东西装到这可笑的包里。”  

“我们不能直接带走能量晶体吗？”  

这次，威震天没有嘲讽他。“不…未经处理的能量晶体太不安全了。它的分子结构不够稳定。把它塞进金属容器里可能会引起爆炸。我会给咱们找到足够吃几个月的口粮。而你？继续挖。还是说你宁愿挨饿？”  

擎天柱任命地再次挥起斧子，直到挖出两大块能量晶体。威震天的脚步声离他还有段距离。确定他不会过来后，擎天柱撤回面具，飞快地把晶体塞进了嘴里。它尝起来很苦，不知是它本身的味道，还是社会阴暗面的苦涩？他总是宣称汽车人是最善良的塞伯坦人，却不知道正是他们命令奴隶在地底做事。更糟糕的是，他不算个穷人—他住在塞伯坦最繁华的地段之一，远远地避开糟糕的现实。当他无忧无虑地躺在舒适的充电床上时，许多人在这里过得生不如死，活着便是最大的奢求。城市的工程永无止境，所以他们几乎没有休息时间。  

他的领袖地位就是一个可笑的弥天大谎吗？  

“威震天！” 擎天柱戴回面具，朝着走廊尽头的光亮，吃力地走了过去。  

威震天正蹲在地上，把晶体粉末倒到散发着硫磺味的复合剂里。他似乎并不在意这味道，也许已经习惯了。擎天柱却干呕起来。 

“威震天，” 他咳嗽出声。 

“干嘛？” 霸天虎领袖抬起头来。他的脸上布满战纹般的尘土和煤灰。 

“如果我知道…” 擎天柱咬紧下唇。他一直是位正直的领袖。在他彻底陷入绝望前，他必须说出这些话。“如果我曾知道这里发生的事情，我绝对会制止它。我不知道我的人把你们当作奴隶对待，这是真话。”  

威震天把光学镜眯成两条闪光的细缝。“言语无法改变过去，擎天柱。都无所谓了…我们所做的一切全被烧尽了。” 他眼中的恨意和愤怒逐渐冷却了下来。  
“继续战斗还有意义吗？我们 _都输了_ 。”  

“不。输的是 _你_ 。” 威震天咆哮。“你在哀悼你的部下，也在哀悼你没出一分力建造的漂亮城市。你连满身煤灰都受不了！我每次看过来，你都在试图把它擦掉。哼，别费功夫了。除非用刷子使劲擦洗，否则你是刷不掉的，而这里根本没有就刷子。你要适应肮脏，你也要适应 _我_ 。现在，闭上你的嘴，把你腿边的容器放到身后的喷口下面。  

擎天柱感到自己像亚原子粒子般渺小。他的道歉毫无用处。他不情愿地把那个正方形容器挪到了威震天指示的喷口下。几秒后，威震天拉下一个把手，发亮的能量液便从喷口里流了出来。这些能量液足够喂饱一百个人！  

威震天把一个方形饼干模具似的东西压在容器上，并按下一个按钮，让它紧密闭合起来。那仪器嘶嘶作响了五分钟。  

然后，带着莫名灿烂的微笑，威震天把模具升了起来。闪闪发光的能量块从里溢出来，在地上堆成了小山。 

“发工资了，” 他说。   

擎天柱愣在原地。原来他们摄取的能量，要经历这么多道工序？  

“把墙上能量包里的剩余能量拿出来，再把这些装进去，作为应急储备量。公平起见，我们一个背能量包，另一个背剩余能量。怎么样？” 

他的语气近乎温和。似乎还掺杂着一丝…伤感？  

“好，没问题。” 擎天柱认真地说。  

“很好。我们休息一下。也许你没意识到，我们已经工作了24小时。在这种地方，充电是很重要的。明天，我们再往下挖一层。”  

擎天柱毫无怨言。他高兴的瘫在充电床上，直到威震天把脑袋探下来，在黑暗中凝视着他。 

“顺便一提，擎天柱，我很好奇…”  

“好奇什么？” 擎天柱现在只想睡觉。  

“你摘下过…你的面具吗？”  

汽车人笑了一声。“我吃东西的时候肯定会摘下来。怎么了？”  

“没什么。只是盯着它看了几万年后，我想知道你到底长什么样子。”  

“噢。” 擎天柱把头转到一边，用肢体语言告诉威震天他想休息了。 “请问我可以睡觉了吗？”  

威震天的表情严肃起来。“最后一个问题。”   

“什么？”擎天柱叹气。  

“你的名字一直是擎天柱？”  

“…不是。”  

“呵呵…” 威震天挠挠脸上的伤疤。“我猜也是。你们汽车人喜欢把所有东西当废铁扔，包括名字。那么，擎天柱，你真正的名字是什么？” 

擎天柱与他四目相对。威震天的光学镜中一直潜伏着什么危险的东西—那强大而残忍的存在总是让擎天柱害怕。在战斗中，他能用命令和防御策略将这种感觉压下去。但现在，没有了任何屏障后，他认清了比地表灾难更残酷的事实。 

在威震天眼中，擎天柱看到了 _他自己_ 。  

“我的名字曾是奥利安派克斯，” 他直面那双光学镜的力量，“我不想改名字。更不想与你开战。我不想要这样。这只是我必须去做的事情。议会把领导模块给我之后，我抛弃了所有曾经属于我的东西。从那以后，我的一切只属于擎天柱，而不是奥利安。”  

“有意思。” 威震天躺回他的充电床。 “晚安，奥利安。”  

擎天柱什么都没说。他合上光学镜，鬼魅般的光景却挥之不去。那些面孔，那些逝去的生命…在他的火种上开了一个大洞…而身边的威震天，让他不敢流下悲伤的眼泪。

 


	2. 2

 

在接下来的三天里，擎天柱和威震天向下挖了几百英尺。岩层变得和钢铁一样坚硬，两位矿工得用炮火轰炸，才能继续向下挖。这是个极为 _繁重_ 的工作。激光炮的能量让周围迅速升温。滚烫的控制面板灼烧着线路，感觉很不舒服。但最让他烦躁的，还是堵在进气阀里的灰尘。擎天柱咳的越来越厉害。他 _讨厌_ 这个地方！ 

“仿佛回到了美好的旧时光！” 威震天在另一阵爆炸声中大吼。他再次用融合炮开火，在岩壁上打出一个大坑。 

擎天柱透过烟尘眯眼望去。岩石仍不见底。这块岩壁真的有尽头吗？ 

“我们挖了多远？” 他问。 

“大概10英尺。” 

“只有10英尺？” 擎天柱站到威震天的身旁。难以置信，忙活了这么久却只挖了10英尺？ 

“我曾费了10天劲，才在一块厚岩石上挖出手臂长的通道。别抱怨了！” 

“我没—”擎天柱僵在原地。他绝对感觉到了地面的震动。“等等…你感觉到了吗？” 

又一阵震颤传来。灰尘和碎石像雹子一样坠落，砸到他们的装甲上。 

“地面很不稳定。我们得—” 

他脚下的地面骤然崩塌。他停止下坠时，才意识到威震天抓住了他的手。他抬头望去，石块仍在不断砸下——他不敢往下看。 

“荡上来！” 威震天大吼。“快点！” 

擎天柱猛地蹬腿，把身体荡高，直到抓住威震天的另一只手。威震天往上拽他的时候，他听到了 **咔** 的一声巨响——他的意识突然混淆成了尖叫，黑暗和冷风的混合物。直到背上传来一阵钝痛，他才清醒过来。他们都掉了下来，威震天压在他的胸口上，加剧了他的不适。 

“呃，” 擎天柱呻吟。“你没事吧？” 

“我…在正常运作。” 威震天在他的接收器旁低语。他灼热的吐息喷在了擎天柱的天线上。他试图把天线关掉。他的死敌不该让他有这种感觉！ 

“现在怎么办？我们还能上去吗？” 

威震天叹了口气。擎天柱希望他赶紧挪开，别在他的接收器上呼气了，可是他没有动。“攀爬吊钩应该还在。” 他终于站了起来，并把肩头灯照向旁边的银色墙面。墙上没有任何可供攀爬的东西。 

擎天柱逐渐发觉，他们脚下的地面，和四周的墙壁都是金属制成的。大部分金属面都覆着铁锈，但有几块地方却闪着奇异的光芒。这里的空气没有丝毫烟尘，仿佛时间都静止了。 

“威震天，等等！把光往左边照！” 

“干嘛？” 

“你照就是了！” 

光束移向左边，照亮了墙壁上的浮雕们。每座浮雕都足有威震天的两倍大。其中一个是被霸天虎和汽车人标志夹在中间，紫烟弥漫的塞伯坦。那标志并不让他意外….然而，看清那佩戴着标志的塞伯坦人浮雕后，擎天柱的燃油泵差点吓停了。 

“那是…我们！” 威震天眯起眼睛。“怎么回事？” 

“我不知道。” 擎天柱惊恐地愣在原地。这浮雕是谁刻的？什么时候？又为了什么？他凑近细看，发现塞伯坦的浮雕上有一条巨大的裂痕。 

“这根本说不通！” 威震天和擎天柱一同站到墙边。 

他刚走到擎天柱旁边，地面就剧烈震动起来，害得他们差点摔倒。一阵齿轮转动声响起后，墙壁应声而开，留出一条足够他们通行的门缝。 

威震天直接走了进去。 

“威震天！” 

“噢，拜托！你就没点冒险精神吗？” 

“啧…” 擎天柱迈进大门后，门瞬间关闭，吓了他一跳。还好威震天把能量包绑在了融合炮上…如果刚才是他背着，它就会被夹扁了。 

他立刻发现了那条闪着白光的冷却剂河。河水是从左侧墙壁上的瀑布淌下的。这条隧道高而狭窄，他们只能并肩行走。四面的金属墙壁十分洁净耀眼，和他们肮脏的外表形成了鲜明对比。冷却剂河的荧光足够亮，威震天关掉了他的肩头灯。 

擎天柱蹲在河边，把手指伸进冷却剂里。现在——他得把面具摘下来喝。真奇怪…他一点也不紧张。他没有需要遮盖的疤痕或瑕疵。事实上，人们都说他长了一张很 _漂亮_ 的脸。他收回面具，开始汲取液体。露出面容让他感到莫名的放松，仿若从不合身的装甲中解放出来。他能感受到威震天在脸上扫荡的目光。 

“所以…” 威震天也在喝冷却剂，却喝的不多。他一直在盯着擎天柱。“…这就是奥利安派克斯的脸。” 不知为何，他露出了微笑。 

“你有何感想？” 擎天柱冷笑一声，再次戴上面具。 

“你看上去可真年轻。” 威震天惊讶地摇摇头。“我还以为你脸上有 _这样的_ 丑陋伤疤呢，” 他指指自己的脸。 

“是吗？抱歉让你失望了。” 

“我有说我 _失望_ 吗。” 威震天露出坏笑，并愉快地走向狭窄的隧道。擎天柱更迷茫了。什么时候起，他不再害怕那满嘴尖牙的笑容？甚至想要看到它了呢？ 

“不过…” 擎天柱跟上后，威震天再次发话，“我想知道你为什么还戴着面具，我已经见过你的—” 

“它是我的一部分。” 擎天柱打断他。 

“真～～的吗？” 威震天拖着长声，仿佛擎天柱是个话没学全的幼生体。“告诉我，你到底想隐藏什么呢？” 

擎天柱的怒气被再度挑拨起来。“自打我修好你的发声器以后，你的排气管子就没停过。是因为你想惹恼我…还是因为你安静下来，就会想起那些事情？” 

“别转移话题。” 

“我没有转移话题。” 

“这与我无关！” 威震天大喊。 

“不，这与 _我们_ 都有关系。” 

“藏在面具后面的是你。” 

惊涛般的愤怒吞没了擎天柱。回过神来后，他已经把威震天按到了墙上。他的脸几乎贴上了霸天虎首领的面庞。 

“只要你摘下 _你的_ 面具，我就摘下我的，你个炉渣！” 他怒吼着拽起威震天，并再次把他砸到墙上。为了证实他的话，他收回了覆盖鼻子和嘴的面甲。“我知道你很痛苦。我们都一样。你大摇大摆，声称你没有失去任何东西，可是我知道，我们都失去了一切！” 

“感伤于我无法改变的现状有什么用。” 威震天同样凶狠地回应。他不想面对这个话题，但这次擎天柱不会让他逃掉了。 

“可据我所知” 擎天柱咬着牙说，“汽车人和霸天虎都会芯痛。” 

他们死瞪着对方。这是一场意念的较量—擎天柱看到自己的身影与话语，清晰映射在威震天冰冷的光学镜里。 

威震天猛地把擎天柱摔到墙上，在他的接收器旁怒吼，“ _痛苦_ 会将你蚕食至死。屈服于它，它会在你的火种里蛀出绝望的深渊，像黑洞般将你吞噬。而强者会与深渊抗争。” 

擎天柱火种中的深渊，那一张张逝去的脸，让他在怒涛翻滚中恢复了理智。绝望与悲痛，在他的光学镜里，凝结成一滴金色的泪滴。 

“也许强者会与深渊抗争，但勇敢者绝不害怕 _面对_ 它。” 

威震天绷紧下巴。他咧开嘴唇，尽数露出闪着寒光的利齿。他的自制力变得摇摆不定，宛若风中的茅草。他眯起眼睛，伸手抹了把脸。泪滴在他的紫手指上划出一道净痕。他把手指举到嘴边，用舌尖舔了一下。 

“哼。” 

接着，他用手指粗暴地抹过擎天柱的脸颊，留下一道泥污。他再次把手指举到嘴边，品尝泪水的味道 。 

“我们最深重的痛苦，却催生了机体中最甜美的液体。你不觉得很滑稽吗？” 威震天冷漠地评价，仿佛刚才的事都没有发生。他把擎天柱推到一边，继续朝隧道深处走去。当他们走到右边的拐角时，威震天停下了脚步，轻声开口，“每次合上光学镜，我都能看到我死去的部下们，红蜘蛛被炸成碎片时的神情。但与你不同，我没有沉溺其中。我不会干坐着苦想我是否有机会救他，因为我知道答案是没有。” 

威震天大步迈向拐角，有效地中止了谈话。擎天柱望着威震天的背影，却想不出任何有力的反驳。 

 

**.o**

 

擎天柱和威震天共享的第二餐，比人类口中“摘樱桃”的 _深层含义_ ，还令他尴尬。  

他全程躲避威震天的视线。每次他咬能量块的时候，威震天都会盯着他的嘴看。 

“你能别看我了吗？” 

威震天笑了起来。“你害羞了？” 他把光学镜眯成两条细缝。

“啧。” 

“我只是好奇。有多少人亲过你的那张嘴？”他的笑容充满调侃意味。“我怀疑你是个处。” 

“我的私生活与你无关。”擎天柱厉声说，并转过身去。 

“也就是说你一点经验都没有。” 威震天大笑。 

“我相信你的经验和我一样匮乏。当你要对付战争和烦人的死敌时，你还有空和别人分享火种吗？” 威震天顿时不乐了。擎天柱咽下最后一口能量块，不觉翘起嘴角。他盯着威震天饱满而挺拔的嘴唇，即使在放松的时候，他也向下撇着嘴。那危险的东西，滑过他的喉咙会是什么感觉呢— 

普神在上， **这念头** 是从哪儿来的？擎天柱把视线从死敌的脸上移开，无视了由他的僵硬动作引发的又一轮大笑。 

擎天柱叹了口气，挺直疲惫而肮脏的身躯。他瞥了眼威震天，后者用一只手肘把自己撑了起来，仿若银白大地上的一座金属雕塑。他比以前更加尊重他的死敌了。有时，他甚至会享受他的陪伴—有个吵架的对象也比独自消磨时光好多了—如果命运轨迹改变，他们在战场相遇前就这样了解对方，事情是否会有所不同。他们还会发动战争吗？ 

“如果没有战争，你现在会有伴侣吗？” 擎天柱打破沉默。 

“谁知道。”威震天冷冷道。“我曾被吸引过。我知道欲望是什么感觉。可是爱…”他砸了下舌，摇着脑袋站起来，仿佛这想法让他尝到了酸涩。他与擎天柱四目相对，光学镜中闪过一丝奇异的伤感。“我这样的人没空谈情说爱。就算有时间，我也绝不可能成功的。” 

“是谁——” 

“这不重要！” 威震天的吼声，在洞穴里久久回荡。他对爱的看法让擎天柱感到同情。他这样的人是为了成为战士，而不是爱人而生的。

他们再次陷入沉默。威震天背起能量包，继续穿过狭窄的走廊。冷却剂瀑布一直在他们的左侧呼啸。水声变得愈发狂暴。道路拐进了一个平缓的斜坡，将他们带往星球的更深处。 

威震天绕到旁边，伸出一只胳膊，挡在前方。“等下。”

擎天柱回过神来。“怎么了？” 

“下面地势太险。我的坦克模式应该能踏过去，但你的卡车就说不好了。” 

“我没看见什么障碍物啊。” 

“这是一片未知的领域—我不建议你直接滚下去。” 

“你担芯过头了。” 擎天柱伤感地笑笑。不用防备他的敌人，让他感到莫名的自信与放松。但这念头又让他芯生愧疚…他怎么能有这样自私的想法呢？ 

威震天翻了个白眼。“你可是那个不敢让我走过第一道门的人。” 

擎天柱摇摇头，回到现实。 

“人总会变的。” 

“什—” 

擎天柱变形为卡车，直接开了下去。 

“ **蠢货** ！” 威震天咆哮。 

擎天柱无视了他，专芯享受加速奔驰的快感。然而，这条路突然就到了头。 若是再不停，他就会迎面撞上前方的那堵墙，被撞瘪成人类的苏打罐头。他使劲刹车，轮胎的噪声却没有减弱分毫。还好，在即将撞墙的前一秒，擎天柱成功地掉了头。他沉重的卡车机体狼狈翻滚了许久。上一秒他还在头昏目眩，下一秒他就听到了威震天大吼他的名字。 

“哎哟…” 擎天柱把自己吃力地撑起来，并变回机器人模式。“别嚷嚷了！” 

“白痴汽车人！” 

威震天的履带也无法应付这过于平滑的地面。他飞快地滑下金属斜坡，擎天柱听到了他的惊呼声。他试图反向转动履带，却没起作用。最终，他变形回来，直接摔到了擎天柱的身上。随着“碰”的一声巨响，两个人笨拙地倒成了一团。 

“喔！” 

擎天柱仰视死敌冷笑的脸，并歪歪脑袋。威震天瞪了回去，神情依旧难以捉摸。他们几乎脸贴脸—威震天的吐息都呼在他的嘴唇上。 

“呃…” 那双他不愿直视的红眼睛，让擎天柱十分紧张，但转移视线只会让情况变得更加尴尬。“看来履带也不是万能的。” 

“同感，” 威震天嘟囔。他从擎天柱身上站起来，望向了面前的金属墙。 

擎天柱起身后，也和他的同伴一同望了过去。这里也有他们在第一扇门里看到的浮雕，只有一处不同：他们的雕塑没有面朝前方，而是相互凝视。 

“这是什么意思？” 威震天托着下巴，一脸深思。 

“我不确定，不过…” 擎天柱皱眉。“上一扇门，是我们像雕塑一样并排站着的时候打开的。”

“所以？” 

擎天柱转过头来。毋庸置疑，他们的行为与开门有着某种联系。 

“威震天，看着我的眼睛。”

威震天哼了一声，明显不相信他，但还是转头与擎天柱对视。什么事都没发生。他烦躁地移开视线。“这太蠢了！” 

“有点耐芯。来，我们再试一次。” 

威震天不安地拖着步子。擎天柱再次望进了那深邃的红眼睛。一种他现在不该想的感情涌了上来。威震天的目光利如刀锋，擎天柱默默地想着它会是什么味道。

他看见威震天慢慢放松了下来。他光学镜中的狠戾褪去，地表的可怕景色，和一丝脆弱一闪而过。愤怒，恐惧，激情和悲伤像穿不透的赤色浓雾般，笼罩着威震天。他不由好奇，这个人究竟经历过怎样的炼狱。 

他们的周围震颤起来，墙面再次分开。哀泣般的躁声表明：古老的机关再次启动了。 

直到威震天清了清嗓子，擎天柱才发现新的通道已经开启。他们刚走进去，门就立刻关上了。 

没有回头路。他们只能继续前进。

这条路比上一条还要诡异。擎天柱环视着圆拱形的房间。四面的墙壁上都镶着镜子，像抛光的宝石一样闪闪发光。空气中满是刺鼻的硫磺味。擎天柱向下望去，发现那味道来自下面的硫酸湖。

“掉下去就会死，” 他说。 

“我建议，” 威震天做了个苦脸。“别掉下去。” 

过湖的唯一办法，是走过一条窄的可怕的小路。擎天柱打量着它…小路在中部汇成了一座高峰。连受过特殊训练的他，也无法安全地越过那里。

“好极了！我们该怎么他炉渣的 **过去** ？” 威震天怒吼。 

擎天柱用眼神测量了一下那陡峭的小道。

“我们一起走过去。” 他点点头。 

“什么？” 

“拉着对方的手，我们就能保持平衡。” 

“你疯了！” 

擎天柱的怒气再次涌了上来。“看看你周围，威震天！这是唯一可行的路线。” 他指向那座高峰。“什么东西在指引着我们。也许是普神。如果不合作，我们永远也找不出答案。所以来吧，你难道一点也不好奇我们会去哪儿吗？” 

威震天抿紧嘴唇，来回打量擎天柱和小路。最终，他阴着脸把能量包从融合炮上拿下来，扔到擎天柱的胸前。 

“拿着它，平衡我们的重量。” 

他在 **发抖** 。 

“威震天…” 擎天柱轻声说，“怎么了？” 

“没什么—” 

“告诉我。” 

霸天虎首领冷静了下来。他舔舔嘴唇，依次望过小路，硫酸和他们脚下的地面。他光学镜中的狂傲，在深渊似的孤独里，结成了冰霜。

“许多年前，我刚被创造出来没多久，就看到一个人掉进了这样的硫酸湖里。他滑倒了…在被彻底溶解前抓着边缘撑了好久。那..大概是最痛苦的死法。他在我的眼前不停恳求我，可是我没有帮他。我本能伸出胳膊把他救上来，可我什么都没做。我看着他挣扎至死，什么都 **没有** 做。”

“真的吗？为什么？” 

威震天的眼神简直能把空气冻住。他再次望向平静无波的闪耀湖面，低声说道。“因为我害怕。” 

这句话直击擎天柱的火种。他从未想过威震天会害怕任何东西。他这才想起他的敌人，在火种最深处，不过是个和他一样的塞伯坦人。擎天柱同情他，但他需要威震天和他一齐走过那狭窄的道路。  

他不自觉地按上威震天宽阔的紫色肩膀。“我不会让你掉下去。你会没事的。” 

威震天眯起眼睛。“我就知道你会这么说。” 他瞪了眼他的手。“我们赶紧过去吧。” 

他们拉着手走向小路。硫酸柔和的光晕在他们的身上舞动，仿佛在嘲讽他们。擎天柱感觉到威震天绷得像块石头，便安慰地捏捏他的手。 

他们一起迈出了第一步。擎天柱走得很稳，威震天则踉跄寻找着平衡点。

“别往下看，”擎天柱说。“跟着我的步子走。” 

他们再次向前走去，像两名徘徊在生死边缘的杂技演员。

“你做的很棒。” 

“不许——安慰我。”威震天的吼声没有了平日的张狂。他的脚猛地滑了一下，而他差点… _差一点_ …就惊叫出声。擎天柱知道，他把尖叫都憋在了发声器里。他都快把擎天柱的手捏裂了。

他们脚下的小路开始微微颤动。擎天柱发现道路尽头似乎变高了些。又一阵震颤过后，他们再次下降了些。 

擎天柱知道，这是个 **非常不详** 的兆头。 

“呃…威震天？我们能…” 他小芯斟酌着话语。吓到威震天会让他们的处境更加危险。“…我们能走快一点吗？” 

又一阵震颤传来。 

威震天失去平衡，几乎跌下了小路。

擎天柱被他拽倒了。小路的尖端硌得他生疼，而威震天的重量全压在了他的右胳膊上。 威震天从不尖叫，可他的脸上写满了恐惧。 

 _别让我掉下去_ ，他的眼睛恳求道。求你了，怎样都好，别让我掉下去！ 

“爬上来！” 擎天柱大喊。他胳膊的液压系统即将突破极限。如果他的胳膊被扯裂…他不敢再想了。“我叫你走，你再走。我会把你拉起来的！” 

威震天的手指抖得如此厉害，几乎快要抓住不他。擎天柱的火种剧烈跳动。他不能就这样失去威震天！ 

“威震天！” 

“我—如果我动，我会掉下去的…” 

“你 _不动_ 才会掉下去！帮我就是帮你！” 

威震天开始慢慢向上爬。擎天柱抓紧前臂，用仅存的力量拉着他。过了很久，威震天才爬回小路上。他们脚下的小路开始崩塌—如果再不抓紧，他们永远也到不了房间那边。

“我们在下沉！” 威震天哆嗦着喘气。“笨蛋！我们在下沉！你应该把我扔下的！你愚蠢的同情芯要把我们都害死了！” 

“冷静！” 擎天柱大吼出声后，立刻踢了自己一脚。威震天已经够紧张了，自己再慌了神可不行！愈发浓重的恐惧，顺着他们紧握的双手流淌过来。在失去平衡前，他赶忙追上快跑的威震天。他脚下的金属滑得吓人，像是抹了层油。他时刻担芯他们会滑倒。 

另一侧的平台终于近在咫尺。 而小路又向下塌了6英尺。 

擎天柱把威震天推到平台边上。“我先把你推上去。” 

“你会掉下去的！” 

“我没事，我不能先上去。让我先帮你一把。然后你再把我拉上来。” 

道路又塌了1英尺….擎天柱咬紧牙关。 

“好….” 威震天大吼。“但你不该这么信任我的，白痴。”

“现在不是吵架的时候。” 

“没错。”

擎天柱稳定身形后，便慢慢地蹲下来，将手掌叠在膝盖上充当升降台，让威震天踩上去。擎天柱用尽浑身力量，将比他更沉的虎子推上了平台。威震天立刻翻了过去。擎天柱刚抓住平台边缘，整条小路就全部塌陷。能量背包的链子断了，可是擎天柱无能为力。他们精芯炼制的能量块，几乎全掉进了肮脏的湖泊里。这些未来的口粮在硫酸中嘶嘶作响，发出一阵淡紫色的亮光后，就全部溶解。本能支撑六个月的能量，现在只够他们吃六周了—他们一天还只能吃一块。 

平台在不断崩裂。擎天柱只能听到金属熔化的滋滋声，仿佛他的装甲正在被分解成渣。 

而现在，避免他遭此命运的唯一保障，只有他抓着的这一小块地方。他望向死敌难以捉摸的面庞。小路坍塌后，威震天就一直没动。他血红色的光学镜，比宇宙中的极寒之地更加冰冷。他像很久以前在矿洞里一样，半蹲下来俯视擎天柱。回忆的阴影掠过了他肮脏的面庞。擎天柱抬头望去。“威震天…” 

回应他的是冷漠的目光。擎天柱看不出他是恐惧还是愤怒。 

“从知道你的名字的那一刻起，我就希望看到你的这幅样子，擎天柱。” 威震天毫无感情地开口。“我的下一个举动将会决定你的生死。我将你的性命握在手中。我掌控着你的命运。” 

擎天柱的手指快要抓不住了。“威—威震天…” 他恨他恳求的语气，“….求你了…” 

“我在你的眼中看到了恐惧，擎天柱...” 

擎天柱想反驳一句，但他克制住了自己。他正处于极为不利的位置。他害怕….他太信任威震天了吗？威震天真的愿意在塞伯坦人灭绝以后，变为孤单一人， _只为说出他是战争的赢家吗_ ？ 

威震天的光学镜沉了下来。 

擎天柱的手松掉了。

 

 

 


	3. 3

他刚要掉下去，一只手便牢牢攥住了他的手腕。他惊讶而感激地抬头望去。 

威震天咧出一个扭曲的笑容。“有些死法，是我不想让任何人经历的。” 他拧紧眉头，把擎天柱拉了上来。“这是其中一个。” 

他们一同摔在了平台上。擎天柱瘫在威震天的胸口，和他的死敌一起喘着粗气，他身芯俱疲，已经没力气动了—威震天也没有把他推开。他能瞥见威震天微张嘴唇里的尖牙。他想 _移开_ 视线，却没有别的东西可看。

“谢了，威震天，” 擎天柱主动打破了这诡异的沉默。 

威震天嗤笑一声。“谢我没有把你丢下去？” 

擎天柱扬起头，与威震天对视，”没错。” 

“少自作多情。如果你不是要掉进 _硫酸_ 里面，我早就把你扔下去了。” 

不知为何，擎天柱被逗乐了。“那我得谢谢硫酸了。” 

他们都大笑起来。两人间的奇异磁场，却强烈依旧。  

威震天的笑容黯淡下来。擎天柱也止住了笑声，和他一同皱起眉头。 

空气突然变得灼热，将他们之间的距离拉得更紧。擎天柱能听到威震天沉稳的吸气声，两人的呼吸逐渐融为一体。他紧贴着的温暖机体，像磁石一般吸住了他，让他感到莫名的恐惧。他凝视着威震天严肃面孔上的伤疤。他能 _闻_ 到焊接口上镍和弹药的味道。也许这机油，温热金属和液压剂的气味，就是威震天的味道？ 

他不自觉地把脸贴近，想要沉浸在这味道里，直到他与威震天嘴唇相触。 

擎天柱的cpu乱成一团。这不是真的。他没有在亲吻他的死敌。威震天的嘴唇不可能这么柔软美妙。他 _没有_ —— 

威震天呻吟了一声…似乎很欣慰？…并把头歪了过来。一条粗糙的舌头舔过他的唇边，而擎天柱与其唇齿交融的那一刻，就彻底失去了神志。擎天柱肆意品尝着威震天锋利的牙齿，和温软的嘴唇。 

他们纠缠的舌头仿佛燃烧着火焰。他们的过去，现在与未来都在此刻交汇。 

他们的嘴唇刚一分开，擎天柱就在那闪烁的红瞳里看到了自己。残酷的事实如惊雷般劈头而下，他清醒了过来。汽车人和霸天虎水火不容。汽车人和霸天虎不会 _彼此相爱_ 。这是 _错误_ 的。 

威震天把擎天柱推到一边，跌跌撞撞地爬起来，大步拉开距离。擎天柱靠在墙上，试图理清现状。他大口喘着粗气，威震天的味道还残留在他酸痛的嘴唇上。 

他们都 _做了什么_ ？ 

“什….” 威震天结巴着说，“什—什么都没发生。” 可他的眼神暴露了一切。他眼中的绝望与脆弱如同深潭一般，擎天柱只想再吻他一次，彻底驱散那片阴霾。然而，他也在说服自己，过去一分钟的事情没有发生。他们…他们是敌人…两只对立军团的领袖。

可是，他们的军团已经不复存在了。 

突然涌起的悲伤几乎吞没了擎天柱。除了他和威震天…其他塞伯坦人都死了。他们的死亡，意味着他们种族的灭绝。继续憎恨对方还有什么意义呢？ 

…他是 **霸天虎** 。 

霸天虎是卑鄙的。 

霸天虎是敌人。 

旧时的偏见不会轻易消散。 

…但是汽车人创造了他们。而我则仍由他 _继续走向不归路_ 。 

擎天柱死死咬住自己的舌头，逼回眼泪。事情本 _不该如此_ 。 

威震天转过脸，抬头望向圆形天花板上的镜面。他把手搭在身侧的应急能量包上，神情复杂。他也感到了悲伤吗？ 

“威震天？” 

“我还记得塞伯坦大教堂。它有着金色的塔尖和普神的宏伟雕塑，在周围的建筑物里脱颖而出。” 威震天回避着擎天柱的好奇目光。“来到地表的第一天，我站在教堂门口，仰望它的窗户。它镶着镜面的回廊和这里很像。那一天，我明白了“光明”的含义。” 

“我也记得。” 擎天柱说。“我——” 

“还有那座塔…”威震天自顾自地说了下去。他抚上墙壁，凝视着自己的倒影。“… 它里面的声音能一直传到矿洞里。只要听到那声音，哪怕身处黑暗，我也知道太阳正在升起。每天清晨，我都会提早起来，只为听到那位吟唱者的歌声，唤醒朝阳。 _天天如此_ ，擎天柱，虽然我不是一位信徒。他有着我听过的最美丽的声音。他的后继者完全比不上他。” 

擎天柱深有体会地点点头。他也很怀念他的歌声在城市中回荡的耀眼清晨。也许他能用 _这个_ 补偿威震天….但是他不知道该怎么做。他不喜欢炫耀他的隐藏天赋。除了牧师们，谁也不知道他会唱圣歌。 

“ 我也很怀念它。” 他承认。“教堂的内部结构十分完美。它没用丝毫电力，却能将放大后的声音直接扩散出去。真是令人叹为观止。” 

 “哼。不过…没必要感伤。” 威震天哼了一声，走向狭窄的出口。下一个房间仍有着光滑的银色椭圆墙面，他们的脚步声在屋里幽幽回荡。在这里充电并不难——屋里十分安静，也没什么亮光。“时间不早了。我们应该保存体力。” 

“好主意。” 擎天柱说。他坐下来，把后背靠在门边的一堵墙上。 

如他所料，威震天选择了他对面的那堵墙。他的光学镜逐渐泯入黑暗。 

“我们的能量怎么办？” 擎天柱问。 

“定量分配。” 

擎天柱不知道这么做是否还有意义。如果他们数月后才能到达下一扇门呢？如果他们的旅程尽头什么都没有呢？如果他们饿得失去了理智呢？如果他们在那之前就杀死了对方呢？ 

他们还有希望吗？ 

上一个房间发生的事呢？他们…接吻了…而且感觉很棒。擎天柱还能在舌尖品尝到那个吻的味道。他不知道是什么驱使他那么做的—他应该恨威震天才对！他们是敌人！看在普神的份上，他是位领袖，除了守护汽车人与正义，领袖应当无欲无求。威震天的气味唤起了他不忍直视的原始欲望，而他却无法控制自己。 

_也许我根本配不上领袖模块。我…不该吻他的。哦，普神，我让大家失望—_

“第四次了，晚安，奥利安，” 他在威震天的轻语中回过神来。 

“嗯？哦…呃…晚安。” 擎天柱切断思绪，陷入了缄默。

 

**.o**

 

当擎天柱的充电周期结束时，威震天还在睡觉。他张着大嘴，仰头靠在墙上。擎天柱几乎被他响亮的鼾声逗乐了。威震天在哪儿都能睡得很香。 

然而，对于汽车人领袖而言，充多久电都无法缓解疲惫。擎天柱还是感觉很累，仿佛根本没休息。他用力过度的胳膊仍然很痛。是时候更新体内的溶液了，可是这里没有修理室，他只能冒着产生引擎沉积物的风险，自行清理废料。他打了个哈欠，查询起他的内部计时器，看看现在是白天还是黑夜。除了琢磨威震天，记录时间是他给自己布置的另一项任务。 

现在正值破晓之时。蔚蓝的天际应该已经泛起了金色的光辉，那是一幅和地球日出一样美的光景。 

威震天在睡梦中翻了个身。他垂下脑袋，并合上嘴，止住了呼噜。擎天柱听见他咕哝了好几声，原来他的死对头也没有睡好。威震天这样的人会梦见什么呢？ 

他又开始想不该想的问题了。他强迫自己转移注意力。 

_普神能听见我祈祷的歌声吗？擎天柱想。火种中燃起的希望让他打了个激灵。如果我在这里唱一会….也许我就能找到答案。_

他站起来，踮着脚走到房间中央。在这镜面房间里，最轻的脚步声也显得格外喧闹。他直起腰板，让思绪飘回教堂的塔楼，和玻璃墙上流淌的璀璨晨光。几千年前的圣歌早已深深印刻在他的脑海里。而他停止吟唱的那天，正是奥利安“死去”的日子。当开头的音符自然地飘出嘴唇，他仿佛回到了逝去的时光中。他不用唱很大声。他的声音在屋子里汇成了一股洪流。他用塞伯坦古语吟唱着—只有少数学者，牧师和吟唱者才能理解这门语言。许多人说这就是普神的语言。 

擎天柱沉浸在他的歌声里。这声音为他带来了安宁。 

吟唱并没有听起来那么复杂。那一长串歌词，其实是由不断重复的短语构成的。只是回音模糊了词语的界限，从而产生了音律繁复的错觉。 

_“ Primus! Ostende nobis misericordiam tuam._

_Clamor ad te veniat meus._

_Exaudi orationem meam._

_Refugium nostrum et virtus——_

_et vivificantem——_

_oremus, primus! ”_

每个音符都在玻璃墙间久久荡漾，并汇入下一句吟唱，仿佛四个人在同时歌唱。空灵的歌声，伴着袅袅余音在房间里回响。 

擎天柱知道他在唱什么—— 

_普神！请您悲悯世人。_

_愿您听到我的哀泣。_

_聆听我的祈愿。_

_我们的救赎与力量——_

_我们生命的缔造者——_

_让我们祈祷吧，普神！_

——他的芯中还残存着一线希望，也许在母星的最深处，神明也能听到他的祈祷。 

擎天柱分别用低音，中音和最高音吟唱了三遍。他看到了被灾难吞噬前的塞伯坦；看到了他的朋友和敌人—他再也见不到的人们—他再也抑制不住自己的眼泪。悲伤的泪水与祈祷一同落下。尽管如此，他的声音却没有丝毫颤抖。他不允许自己这样。 

唱完祷词后，他进入了静默的祷告部分。他纹丝不动，仿若一尊钢铁雕塑，只有嘴唇在随着祷词颤动。他隐约感觉到一双搭上肩膀的手，和靠在他身后的重量。但他没有停止祷告，直到说完最后一个词。 

房间变得像坟墓一样安静。谁也没有动。 

威震天哽咽了。擎天柱没有转过身去。他不想看威震天哭的样子，他这样的人肯定不想在别人面前展露软弱。 

“如果普神是真的。如果他真的存在，” 威震天在他的接收器旁低语，“他的歌声一定是 _这样_ 的。” 

尽管痛苦万分，擎天柱还是露出了微笑。他拍了拍紧抓着他左肩的那只手。 

“求你了…奥利安…我能请你再唱一遍吗？” 

擎天柱强迫自己转身直视他。威震天面无表情，眼中却饱含泪水。他的面孔倒映在那些金色的泪滴里，每道泪痕都像一把利刃，狠狠割开擎天柱尚未痊愈的伤口。威震天光学镜中的渴望，比失去他的整个世界，还要令他芯痛。 

擎天柱用大拇指接住一滴眼泪，它甘甜的味道在舌尖化为一片苦涩。现在，只要能让他不再痛苦，他愿意做任何事情，如果再唱一次 _就可以_ 的话…. 

他再次吟唱起来，威震天眼中的喜悦，仿若照亮长夜的阳光…. 

 

**.o**

 

….然而，阴云再次遮盖了天空。 

那圆顶房间里的事情也没入尘埃。 

他们在沉默中继续前行。这条蜿蜒的走廊十分狭窄，他们只能侧着身子挤过去。他们不寝不休地走了许多天，每天却只能走几百英尺，速度并不快。粗糙的墙面摩擦着他们早已斑驳的喷漆，磕掉伤口上的焊料，在装甲上砸出凹痕。 

“擎天柱，” 威震天抱怨，“你能走快点吗？” 

“不行。我并不熟悉这片地域。” 

“我们快走到头了吗？” 

“马上就到。” 擎天柱吃力地钻进低矮的出口，并把手伸给威震天，想要拉他过来。威震天打掉他的手，自己撑着墙往里面钻，他的融合炮发出刺耳的摩擦声。突然，他陷入了谜之沉默，似乎被卡住了。擎天柱“不小芯”踹了他的大炮一脚后，威震天才钻了出来。 

他们来到了一处小得惊人的地方，两人摩肩接踵，几乎把整个空间都占满了。这里没有门，没有通道，没有出口….像是一个封闭的小衣柜。  

他们在走廊里挤了一周，就来到 _这种地方_ ？

“某人还说他有完美的方向感…” 威震天嘲笑。他挤向前方闪着蓝光的一堵墙。“看来，擎天柱，你浪费了我们一周的时间与能量。现在我—— **啊啊** ！” 

“威震天？” 擎天柱吓了一跳。传送门的强光，迫使他眯起眼睛。 

“威震天！” 他试图在通讯频道里联系他——可是威震天已经被传出了联络范围。 

单独呆在这个小房间里，令海啸般的恐惧淹没了擎天柱。他没有了吵架的对象。听不到耳边的抱怨，与他交相呼应的脚步声。他不知道门对面有什么。但是如果他不跨进这堵传送门，他会愧疚一辈子。 

 _孤单一人_ 。 

他没有选择。 

威震天可能摔伤了。或者更糟…擎天柱拒绝承认其他可能性。

他踏进门里—机体被解构传送的冰冷感觉扩散至全身。从虫洞里出来后，他在一块光滑的银紫色地面上摔了个狗啃泥。这里是赛博坦北半球的某处地底。可他和威震天一直待在南半球啊？传送门为什么会把他们传到 _这里_ ？ 

擎天柱把自己支起来，四下望去。这个又高又窄的洞穴里仍有两扇刻着浮雕的门。威震天站在门口，研究着银光闪闪的雕塑。 

“威震天！” 这个房间里没有回音。“你还好吗？” 

威震天哼了一声。“我比 _你_ 结实多了，擎天柱。” 

擎天柱憋回一句粗鲁的反驳，和威震天一起站到了两扇门的旁边。现在，那两个人像雕塑手拉着手，站在塞伯坦星球的内部。他们相握的手就落在门的正中央。 

威震天沉默地伸出手，面孔比平时更为深邃。他看起来是如此的疲惫…在他的眼睛里，擎天柱再次看到了自己——一个疲于战争，害怕种族灭亡的孤独塞伯坦人。 

擎天柱抓住他的手，想要露出微笑，却只是颤动了一下嘴唇。 

“我们会没事的，” 他低语。威震天捏了捏他的手。 

这一次，他们没有听到齿轮转动，或是机关鸣响。门无声地开启，露出通往另一个大房间的小路。那房间是如此地高不可攀，它的天花板完全浸没在了黑暗里。 

“擎天柱….看那些墙！” 

擎天柱迈进房间，门在他的身后瞬间闭合。他顺着威震天困惑的目光望去，发现了令他惊恐万分的东西。 

墙上雕刻着他们的 _生命轨迹_ 。威震天在左边，擎天柱在右边。那些图案没入天花板的黑暗中，又继续生长到地面上。他们最近的冒险——地表的混乱和他们在矿洞里的旅居——也被刻在了地上。他们身后的浮雕，就重现了他们踏过这扇门的场景。 

擎天柱望向他和威震天脚下的砖块，不禁惊呼起来。 

他们的镜像逐渐生成在银色的地砖上。 

地面好似由无数个镜面拼接而成。 擎天柱盯着看了一会，他发誓他看到了烟雾似的东西，随着他们的动作，在空白的地砖上翻腾蔓延。 

“这是什么？” 威震天低吼一声，飞快地环视四周。他抽筋似的的动作，和紧绷的下巴昭示着不安。擎天柱发现，威震天习惯用愤怒掩饰自己的恐惧。他无法解释的怪异现象，几乎和硫酸湖一样让他害怕。“这是玩笑吗？ 我需要解释！” 

“我也希望我能给你一个解释。” 擎天柱回答。他朝前迈出一步，一束光亮穿过走廊，照亮了房间尽头一颗悬浮的银色球体。 

威震天更加焦躁了。 

擎天柱朝着那个球体走了过去。那东西有种催眠般的吸引力——他必须靠近观察。 

“擎天柱！” 

“它似乎不怎么危险。来吧。” 

这颗大概有他们两倍高的银球，完美重现了曾经繁荣的塞伯坦星球。上面雕刻的景象，让擎天柱的火种涌起一阵钝痛。他已经有好几个月没见过天空了….那些美好的记忆逐渐褪色，与时光一同消失在黑暗之中。他不禁悲从中来。 

塞伯坦的模型也让威震天感到芯痛。擎天柱按住他的肩膀，而威震天沉默地伫立在原地，没有反应。 

突然，这颗迷你星球开始旋转。紫色的浓雾从地面渗出，将星球染成了紫罗兰色。星球表面分崩离析，化为尘埃，渐渐变成擎天柱醒来时看到的景色。最后一块地皮崩裂后，升温开始了。星球在高温下 _融化_ ，变成了任何生命都无法存活的地狱。 

擎天柱移开视线。他不想 _再_ 想起来了。 

然后，自擎天柱接受领导模块后，他第一次听到了它的声音： 

 **Duobus.**  (拉丁文：合二为一） 

那声音如同晨雾般飘渺柔和。光是听着它，就有种莫名的安芯感。  

**Duobus.**

“Duobus? ” 擎天柱皱起眉头，并在威震天吐出毒舌评论前，伸出一只手，让他收声。 

_Pacis venio ut bellum nunquam est._

“什么玩意….这声音打哪儿来的？” 

看来威震天 _也能听见_ 。但是他不懂古语，不然他就会明白这句话的意思了。 

“和平是从未开始的战争。” 擎天柱大声翻译。这难道是普神的声音吗？ 他瞪大光学镜。这一定是普神的声音！“威震天….是….是普神在和我们讲话。” 

“我只听见了一串咕哝！” 

“不。那是塞伯坦古语。” 擎天柱几乎不敢相信。他正在和他的神，他的创造者说话….他该说些什么呢？ 

普神率先开口了： 

_Diligo contempo et sunt perturbatio._

“翻译？” 威震天怒吼。 

“爱与恨是最强烈的情感。” 擎天柱咬紧牙关，这诡异的现状也让他失去了耐芯。 “哦….永世长存的普神….” 他压下恼火，并问出了只有普神能够回答的问题。“塞伯坦能被拯救吗？”   

_Duobus te…sic._

威震天再次咆哮起来。疲惫和灾难，刷新了他暴脾气的下限。 

“擎天柱，到底发生了什么？谁来解释一下这疯狂的现状！” 

擎天柱没有听到他的怒喝。声音和图像，像电影般在他的脑海里不断回放。他看到了战争，暴力的残影，和塞伯坦燃烧崩裂的地面。威震天抓住自己的脑袋，大吼着停下。他们面前的球体突然破碎，露出一扇闪着金光的门。门上雕刻着两名塞伯坦人。 

他们在接吻。 

_Irae subsisto. Salva me._

“他说什么？” 

“停止愤怒。拯救我。” 他望向威震天身后的金色门扉，猛然醒悟过来。沉重的现实，几乎压得他无法呼吸。“我们的战争正在杀死普神，也在杀死 _我们自己_ 。他那么做…” 他指向地狱般的星球表面。“…是为了让我们停止战斗。” 

威震天流露出恐惧的神色。“什—什么 _神_ 会为了结束战争，而杀死自己的孩子？” 

“什么人会用憎恨与战争不断荼毒他们的造物主？” 擎天柱站到他战斗了大半辈子的敌人面前。“这是  _我们_ 的战斗，我们永无止境的战斗造成的！都是 _我们的错_ ！ _我们的错_ ！” 

“擎天柱，我——” 

擎天柱强迫自己直面他“错误”的情感。从他看到威震天修理残肢的那一刻起，这感情就强烈到了近乎折磨的程度。他凝视威震天独特的面容，重新审视自己的内芯。错误的究竟是他的情感，还是他的偏见？ 

“威震天，在我们战斗的这些年里，你有很多次杀死我的机会…可你从未给过我最后一击。你问过自己为什么吗？” 

“因为那么做没有意义。因为———因为…” 威震天慌忙寻找着理由。他们所在的洞穴开始颤抖，灰尘和碎石从头顶滚滚落下。威震天怒吼一声，躲开最后一块落石。“如果我要杀你，我必须亲眼看着生命在你的眼中消失！” 石头在他的身后摔成了碎末。 

“那就 _来啊_ ，威震天。” 擎天柱抓住威震天的融合炮，把它对准自己的胸口。“开火。杀了我。” 

恐惧再次闪过威震天的脸庞。这个时刻，比所有的孤独难耐更令他害怕。这是擎天柱再熟悉不过的恐惧，因为他也感同身受。他们永远也不会承认彼此的情愫，因为那会彻底毁掉他们的战争….并结束它。只要继续战斗下去，他们就不用面对这个时刻—不用面对他们的感情—也不用担芯被拒绝。一句话就可以终结战争，死亡与痛苦。可说出那句话却难如登天。 

他们想要证明什么？强大的战斗力？征服的力量？ 

“别胡闹！” 威震天咆哮。 

“那就杀了我。如果你一点也不在乎我，现在就杀了我，威震天。” 他直视威震天，语气愈发强硬。“来啊。你赢了。你是战争的赢家，威震天。你可以去征服塞伯坦了。过去拿啊。它是你的了！” 

洞穴依旧在颤抖，他们却稳稳地站在原地。 

“住—住手！” 威震天后退一步。 

擎天柱越过融合炮，凑到他的身前。 “长久以来，我都以为我只是头脑发热。除了保护子民，领袖不应该有任何欲望。我的情感，总是让我感到恐惧而羞耻。你是我的死敌。你代表着所有汽车人应当憎恨的东西。” 

“我恨 _你_ ！” 威震天冷笑。“我讨厌你， _擎天柱_ ！” 

“你相信你自己说的话吗？” 

“闭嘴！” 

擎天柱把炮筒打到一边。“你恨的是 _我_ ，还是我所代表的一切？” 

威震天呲出尖牙。“ _闭嘴_ ！放开我！” 

“威震天，” 擎天柱捧住威震天的脸。他能感觉到他嘴唇的颤抖。 “让我们结束这场战争吧。” 

“好！” 

下巴被砸中的剧痛，让擎天柱失去平衡，摔在了地上。威震天紧握双拳，好似一只凶恶的野兽。钝痛在他的脸颊和脖子上蔓延开来。他面不改色地站了起来。 

“换一边打，” 擎天柱说。他转过头，把另一边脸露给他的死敌。“来啊。” 

威震天瞪大红色的光学镜。“你疯了！” 

“继续，威震天。再打我一拳。也许——” 

拳头再次袭来，他被打得踉跄一步，却继续说了下去。 

“——当你明白暴力解决不了任何问题的时候——” 

一记上勾拳差点把他打掉线。他后退几步，费力地找回平衡。 

“——你就不会再被你的原始程序操纵了。” 

“ **闭嘴！** ” 

“威震天！” 擎天柱不顾下巴的疼痛，放声大吼。“看看你的周围！我们的战斗 _已经_ 失去意义了！那些可能责备我们的人已经死了！全死了！还有什么能阻止我们呢？恐惧吗？” 

“你竟敢说我害怕 _你_ ，” 威震天低吼出声。 

擎天柱揍了他。这是有史以来，他打出的最狠的一拳。而且他很享受他带来的痛苦—他几乎被自己吓到了。 

威震天被打到了墙上。他晃动着脑袋，试图保持在线。擎天柱耐芯地等着他缓过劲来。 

威震天很快恢复了过来。简直 _太快了_ 。 

他猛扑向擎天柱，不停地挥舞拳头，却被擎天柱一一握住。他徒劳地挣扎着。擎天柱同情他。他的生命里只有苦难，暴力与抗争。他的经历与汽车人对待他的方式，让他变成了一个怪物。 

但有些怪物….很小一部分怪物….仍深藏着一颗善良的芯。他们的火种向往着光明，行为却与内芯背道而驰。威震天就是这样的人。 

擎天柱翘起嘴角。他知道该说什么了。“你害怕的不是我，对吗？你怕的是你在我眼中看见的倒影…你看到了你自己，我说的没错吧？” 

那冰冷的沉默正是他想要的答案。他把威震天的拳头推到一边，吻住了那饱满的嘴唇。 他能在舌尖品到威震天的愤怒。威震天奋力抵抗了一会….突然，他用双手抓住擎天柱的头，粗暴地吻了回去。危险的利齿蹭过擎天柱敏感的内唇。他咬住威震天的下嘴唇，一阵低沉的呻吟在他的牙齿间震荡。 

“用力，” 威震天嘟囔。 擎天柱乐意效劳。 

擎天柱发现自己被钉在墙上，一张满是尖牙的嘴贴上了他的喉咙。威震天啃咬舔舐着他脖子上的线路——好似人类恐怖电影里的吸血妖怪——在快感肆虐的状态下，他想不起那生物的名字。尖锐的爪子抓过他伤痕累累的装甲，留下一道道抓痕。散热风扇在他的接收器旁呼呼作响，疯狂循环着空气，防止内部温度升得过高。他的身体兴奋难耐，即将进入某种美妙的状态。威震天对待他的方式一点也不温柔。和他想象中完全不一样…. 

….这样 _更好_ 。 

“撩拨你实在是太容易了，擎天柱，” 威震天的眼中燃烧着欲火。他低吼一声，再次吻住他。 

“让我们结束这场战争。” 擎天柱在他们交缠的唇齿间轻语。揉搓他胸口玻璃的手，让他很清晰思考。“我—我们现在就结束它吧。如果我们要死在这里…你真的想让 _憎恨_ 成为你最后的感情？你至死都要活在谎言里吗？”

威震天撤回嘴唇，怒视着他。“我这样的人不是为爱而生的。” 

擎天柱轻碰死敌鼻梁上的能量液。他打裂了被焊上的伤口，让威震天在剧痛中流下一道细细的泪痕。“我们可以 _一起学_ 。还记得那些门吗？” 他望进威震天赤红的光学镜，握紧他的手，并温柔地吻了他。“像那些浮雕一样。” 

“可是——我们战斗了——那么久…我不能就这么放手。我们所做的一切都失去了意义！我不能放手！” 

“你可以。我希望你那么做。那样会…” 擎天柱笑着揉了揉酸痛的下巴。 “…少些疼痛。” 

威震天推开他，并冲到敞开的金色大门旁边，不停地摇着头。“荒谬至极！我感觉我们在宇宙之初便是敌人了。而你想要我就这么放弃一切？你把cpu扔了吗？” 

“你还好意思说，你总是盯着我没戴面具的脸看，还以为我发现不了。” 

威震天移开视线。“你长了一张漂亮脸蛋。” 

“我倒是一直觉得你很有魅力。” 

“少开玩笑。汽车人都觉得霸天虎很恶芯。” 

“我一直被灌输矿工是肮脏丑陋的偏见。我曾对此深信不疑，直到我遇见了你。我….从来不觉得你丑。” 

威震天用手指擦过横跨整张脸的伤疤。“我的外表一直是我引以为傲的资本之一。可是现在…我的喷漆快被刮没了。我残缺不全。我落了疤——” 

擎天柱轻笑起来。“你还是令我神魂颠倒。” 

威震天的凶狠眼神，让他笑得更厉害了。 

威震天边瞪着他，边跨过门槛。擎天柱只好赶紧跟上去。刚才的事件，被再次关在大门里面。擎天柱体贴地配合了威震天的做法。 

他行为背后的 _原因_ ，令擎天柱的火种抽痛起来。 

 _威震天认为自己是不值得被爱的。他会那么反应，是因为他对爱一无所知。_  

“擎天柱，跟上！别干瞪眼了！” 

“我没——” 

“那就闭嘴，继续走。” 

擎天柱尴尬地闭上了嘴——他无视下巴上残留的酸痛——尽量不去想威震天在系统里激起的酥麻快感。不纯洁的想法接二连三地浮现，他很难理性思考。强行调出地表的记忆文件后，他的欲望才降到了可以忍受的水准。头脑清醒的擎天柱开始四处张望。 

他们站在一个写满古老符文的椭圆形房间里。那些字符紧密相连，擎天柱很难看出句子的首尾。古老墙面的裂缝里闪烁着奇异的绿光。 

他们只能沿着悠长的螺旋形阶梯，继续往下走。在此期间，擎天柱一直在观察覆满金色墙面的字符。塞伯坦人说过的每一句话，似乎都被记录在了这个房间里。他入神地驻足观望，一时忘记了前面的威震天，并没有注意到他渐渐远去的脚步声。威震天再次跑回来后，擎天柱才回过神来。 

“擎天柱！” 威震天大吼。“别再傻盯着墙了，快过来！” 

“看在普神的份上，你—” 威震天眼中的奇异光亮让擎天柱收了声。“怎么了？” 

“我…” 威震天咬紧嘴唇，一副失魂落魄，世界观崩塌的模样。他的手在不停地哆嗦。 

“威震天？” 擎天柱柔声发问。 

威震天抬起头，说出了不可能的话语。 

“我看到了普神。”


	4. 4

威震天诡异的话语还回荡在空气里。这怎么可能？普神是这颗星球的化身！擎天柱从被造出来的那天起，就是被这样教导的。

“ _这_ 不也是普神吗？” 擎天柱轻敲了下墙。

“你是笨蛋吗？” 又一阵怒吼传来。“给我闭嘴，赶紧过来！”

威震天严肃的表情和急切的语气，让擎天柱乖乖跟了过去。

阶梯陡得可怕，而威震天以他想都不敢想的速度，大步跨下台阶。好几分钟后，他们才走到了台阶底部。这里有一口盖着金属盖子的井。

威震天指向盖子中央的一个小洞。擎天柱望进小洞里--没错--一位和普神雕塑一模一样的人，就躺在井底。

突然，一阵怪声响起。他吓得连连后退，跌倒在威震天的胸口上。但这一次，威震天没有骂他。金属盖子缓缓升起，那口“井”则连连下降，沉入地面，只留下一架低矮的充电床，和躺在上面的人。擎天柱和威震天蹲下来，仔细观察他的面容。

普神…. _很美_ ….他的装甲由蓝色，银色和金色构成。他闪着光的年轻面庞，丝毫不见与宇宙同寿的沧桑。虽然普神躺下了，但是两名死对头都能看出来，他至少有他们的两倍高。

犹豫了一会后，擎天柱轻抚上普神光滑的面甲。用他肮脏的手触碰神明纯净的脸，让一阵愧疚淌过他的火种。他觉得自己….卑微不堪….于是，他缩回了手，与威震天面面相觑。

“他能听见我们吗？” 威震天问。

“我觉得-”

“没错…” 躺在床上的人打断了他们。他的低语很虚弱，简直气若游丝。擎天柱才反应过来，普神在用通用语和他们讲话。 “我一直能听到你们。听到你们的声音，梦境和愿望。我无所不知。”

威震天的脸上写满了恐惧。他羞愧地低下头，用手捂住脸。普神转向他，用一只手轻轻捧起了威震天的后脑勺。

“不，不…我不会打你的，小家伙！我不会责怪那些不相信我的人。他们的火种与我的信徒同在--可是--我已经没有时间了…” 他哆嗦了一下，痛苦地拧紧眉头。“火种源变得越来越不稳定。它里面的火种们不再平和，在得到身体前便开始互相争斗。他们的战斗蚕食着我的生命，和创造生命的能力。所以我变成了这副样子—我几乎没有力气讲话了。

“都怪我们，” 擎天柱低语。“都是…我们的错。”

普神点点头，他的光学镜平静无波。“没错。”

威震天死攥着擎天柱的手。擎天柱移开了视线，他不忍芯看威震天崩溃的样子。

“擎天柱，看着他。”

“我…我不能。”

“你必须看，” 普神温柔地微笑着，“他是你的镜子。”

威震天正在无声地哭泣。他想要掩饰自己，可涓流似的金色泪珠，却不断淌下他肮脏的面庞，划出一道道闪光的泪痕。 “我不该在乎。我不该 _在乎_ 你的。我想要征服。统治。掌控这个世界和所有的一切！我不知道我为什么—”

“你也是塞伯坦人，威震天。” 擎天柱说。他的光学镜也湿润了。他突然明白了普神的意思。 “如果我和你境遇相同，我也会有同样的感觉。我…”

普神点了点皇冠似的头。“我已经命不久矣….不过火种源 _还有救_ 。你们必须自愿相助。”

“火种源？可是…普神！那--那是你的生命源泉！你的火种！没了它你是活不下去的！”

“你只说对了一半，擎天柱。没了它 _我_ 活不下去，但没了我 _它_ 还能独自存活。然后…时间会治愈一切。”

“胡说！” 威震天攥紧拳头，狠狠砸向充电床。他的吼声还带着嘶哑的哭腔。“别说傻话了！你不是 _神_ 吗？如果你真的掌握着创造的能力，你可以强迫那些火种听你的话！你可以随意控制时间还—”

“哦，威震天…如果真有那么简单就好了。” 普神轻笑起来，仿佛一位看着任性儿子的人类父亲，眼中带着满满的宠溺。“你觉得时间是一条单向的直线。这是…对于凡人而言…” 他深吸一口气，再次陷入痛苦。“时间是多维度的….无穷无尽。你做出的每一个选择，都会开辟新的可能性。你的选择不只向前移动——也在宇宙时间轴的前后左右移动。时间像喷漆上的刮痕一样，交错缠绕在我们的身边。可有时候，事情会朝着错误的方向发展…一个糟糕的选择…或任由仇恨延续的无知…会让时间线遭到重创。时间加速流动，令生灵涂炭。只有所有错误都被修正后，世界才会恢复正常。你知道两个人能对宇宙产生多大的影响吗？” 他又颤抖了一下。“你们两个…你们的战争让时间线产生了裂痕。你们也能治愈它…你们能拯救这个世界，和无数个平行世界。”

“不！这…你疯了！时间不可能倒退！两个凡人，怎么可能改变已经发生的事情？” 威震天眯起眼睛。

“威震天！你有在听吗？”擎天柱瞪了他一眼，才再次转回躺在他们中间的普神。“抱歉。您说的“治愈时间”是什么意思。”

“正如我所言。如果你们不这么做….” 普神哆嗦了一下，仿佛他们之间的愤怒伤害到了他。“…塞伯坦就会死。火种源会彻底消亡--你们也是。塞伯坦的未来，生命与 _梦想_ ….都将不复存在。这混沌会像病毒一样在宇宙中传播。星球将会毁灭。宇宙将变为一片虚无。然后，这场灾难将会扩散至其他的平行宇宙里。这一切…所有生灵….的命运，都掌握在你们的手里。”

冰冷的现实，在擎天柱的接收器中久久回响。他俯下身，急切地发问。“我们要怎样修正它？”

普神与他目光相接。他温和的脸上闪烁着智慧的光芒。

“你们必须联合火种源。直至万众一心，时间将会治愈伤痛。”

“我们该怎么做？” 擎天柱无视了瞪着他的威震天。

“用爱的终极表现。” 普神简单回答。

短短一句话…却有着炸弹般的威力。

威震天失去平衡，笨拙地摔到了地上。而严峻的事态，却让擎天柱一点也乐不出来。威震天别扭地接过普神伸出的手，再次回到半跪的姿势。

“我们这样的人不是为爱而生的，” 恢复尊严后，威震天开口。“我们不-”

“你瞒不过我。” 普神的脸上浮出笑容。他闪着光的牙齿十分齐整。“你跟着门上的指示做了。”

威震天恼怒地咬着牙。“我们只是模仿了浮雕的动作。傻子都能做！”

“你聆听他吟唱的无数个早晨呢？还有….” 他笑着转向擎天柱。“ 在我消化舱里的吻呢？你在刚才那个房间里的行为呢？”

“只是欲望作祟！” 威震天怒吼。

普神的笑容消失了，眼神和声音却温柔依旧。“那么，是什么阻止了你结束你们的战争？是什么让你在战场上，无数次地收回致命一击？你们身体上的伤痕又如何解释呢？”

普神的语气毫不严厉。然而，他的最后一句话却透着温和的谴责。擎天柱和威震天都低下了头，羞愧得说不出话来。

“你需要….只要….承认你的感情。暂时放下你的骄傲，去 _感受_ 那早已存在的东西。之后的事情就容易多了。”

普神优雅地举起左手，按上威震天的胸膛，并把右手放在擎天柱的胸口上。他的光学镜发出耀眼的红光。一阵明蓝色的光亮后，成千上万个火种从他们脚下的金属地面升腾而出。在黑暗的房间里，它们就像闪烁的美丽星辰，倒映在威震天的光学镜里。

“我将我的生命献给了你们。用它拯救你们的未来。” 普神低语。他的面容在剧痛中扭曲，却依旧美丽。他呜咽一声，痛苦地摇着头。房间里的火种们顺着他的胳膊，飘进了擎天柱和威震天的胸口。

他们在惊讶与疼痛中尖叫出声。无数塞伯坦人的思想，梦境与记忆流窜过他们的机体。光柱从他们的眼睛，和张开的嘴里射了出来。撕扯身体的剧痛，几乎让他们痛不欲生。在他们无垠的战争中，普神每时每刻都在受着这样的折磨吗？

那仿若永无止境的痛苦…突然结束了。

威震天哆嗦着倒了下去。普神撑住他的后背，让他慢慢躺到地上。

擎天柱不记得自己是什么时候晕倒的。他跪倒在地后没多久，感知系统就再次重启。他看到普神身上美丽的蓝色，金色和银色逐渐褪去，只留下一片墓碑似的灰白。在暗下来的房间里，他的光学镜仍然泛着微光。他的吸气声….掺杂着窒息似的咯咯杂音….一股寒意涌上擎天柱的火种。

死亡。那声音意味着死亡。普神就要 _死了_ 。那位赋予塞伯坦人生命的神就要 _死了_ 。

普神把擎天柱和威震天拉过来，让他们躺到自己的胸口上，好似父亲怀中的两位孩子。

“告诉我你们最深的悔恨。不用说出口，想就可以。”

擎天柱抓着他创造者的装甲，极力抑制着悲伤。他的火种好似划出了一道冰冷的口子。

_我最后悔的事，是没能改善矿工们的生存状况。我早该去处理这件事….相关信息在我的办公桌上出现过无数次。我总觉得这是一个会自行解决的小问题。然而，当事情愈演愈烈时，我却选择了开战，而不是聆听他们的诉求….我选择了战争！他们只想要自由，我却带着满腔热情，和愚蠢的偏见步入战场….我做出了错误的选择。我的狭隘无知是战争的导火索。都是我的错！我…我简直罪该万死…普神，请您原谅我。是我将您逼上了绝路…_

威震天在想什么呢？他在普神的怀里，沉默地盯着天花板。他的神情一如既往的冷漠。也许这就是他放松时的表情--大家都说霸天虎生来便长着一张愤怒的脸。

也许，擎天柱想，很多时候威震天并没有生他的气。也许他没有怒视他，也许他的光学镜生来就如此冰冷。威震天不像汽车人那样情感外露，这是否让他被愚昧的偏见蒙蔽了双眼？  
像他那样的人会后悔什么呢？

普神吻了吻擎天柱的眉毛，打断了他的思绪。他以同样的方式吻了威震天。

“我原谅你们的罪孽，我的孩子们。”普神躺回床上，最后一点力气也随风而逝。

威震天微微偏过头，与擎天柱对视。他的眼神冷漠如常--但他的手….却死死抓着普神的胸口，仿佛一松手，他就会堕入万丈深渊。

普神继续轻声细语。“接下来的事就交给你们了。拯救这个世界。拯救我。结束这场战争。请你们…为了所有人…也为了你们自己…你们，曾经的死敌….必须…学会 _爱_ 彼此。”

擎天柱覆上威震天的手。在眼角的余光中，他看到普神的光学镜失去了神采。他们背上的大手落了下去。在他们交叠的手掌下，普神的胸膛逐渐停止了颤动。

擎天柱止不住地哆嗦，他试图安慰自己，死去的只是普神的身体。他的火种，火种源，还活着。可是…..是 _他_ 的死亡，给了 _火种源_ 存活的机会。

汽车人领袖静默地哭泣着。他不记得眼泪是何时落下的。所有折磨他的悲痛--那些逝去的面庞，远去的记忆，和他的神明的死亡--全都呼啸而出。他放弃了在死敌的面前故作坚强….用手捂住脸，失声痛哭起来。

“征服一个没人可统治的世界有什么意义呢？”威震天大声说。他的声音很淡漠，但擎天柱知道，他并非冷若冰霜…他们只是对死亡和悲伤看法不同。汽车人会尽情哀悼，而霸天虎沉默地感伤一刻后，就会放下悲伤。他们必须继续前行，因为他们不能落后于工作。因为 _上等人_ 不在乎这些 _地底垃圾_ 的死活。

“擎天柱….” 他依然回避着擎天柱的视线，“你还记得我们关于感情的谈话吗？”

他 _现在_ 提起这个话题干什么？

“记得。”

“我现在最不缺的就是时间。” 他的轻笑声充满苦涩。“我被困在了这个普—这个房间里—和我唯一想要对接的人待在一起。” 他放声大笑。“你知道守住这个秘密有多难吗？”

擎天柱无法当着普神的尸体讨论性爱。这简直是亵渎神明。他慢慢地站起来，将普神的双手充满敬意地交叠在胸口。他和威震天刚离开充电床，普神的身体就化作灰尘，渗进了地面，连一粒微尘都没有留下来。

擎天柱跪了下来。塞伯坦地表的命运仿佛再次上演。普神到底受了多久的折磨？因为 _他们_ 受了多久的折磨？

威震天戏谑的笑容褪色了。他惊讶地摇摇头。“我一直不理解，总是沉溺在悲伤里的汽车人，是怎么活下来的？”

擎天柱从记忆中回过神来。他挤出淡淡的微笑。“我也不理解，刚失去一位亲人的霸天虎，怎么还有芯情做爱。”

“不好意思…我觉得我们是这两种生活方式的  _领导级_ 例证。”

尽管芯情沉重，擎天柱还是被这句话逗笑了。威震天想要逗他开芯…多么奇怪啊！他还以为威震天完全不会安慰人。而现在，他却想用玩笑帮他度过这艰难的时刻。

普神的身体消失了….只留下一张足够两名塞伯坦人躺下的充电床。擎天柱知道再次联合火种源需要他做什么。哪怕在最疯狂的梦境里，他也没有想过这么做—尤其是和打了八百万年的某个人这么做—能够 _拯救世界_ 。

威震天在充电床上落座，取下腰间的能量包，并把它倒过来。最后一块能量，掉到了他张开的手掌里。他沮丧地盯了它一会，就把它递给了擎天柱。

“呃…”

“哦，闭嘴。你也这么做过。我太了解你了。”

“你三天没吃东西。”

“你四天没吃。把它拿走，擎天柱。”

争论谁做出的牺牲更大实在是很傻，可擎天柱还是感到内疚。此外，一个能量块无法改变最终结果。哪怕经过长时间的充电，对接行为也会耗尽他们仅存的能量。下次躺下充电时，他们就会陷入永眠。

他们都知道。

他们能成功吗？宇宙在分崩离析前，会注意到他们吗？时间会恢复秩序吗？

各类猜想把擎天柱的脑袋撑得生疼。他接过那只够吃一口的能量块，在手里把玩着它。它所提供的能量微乎其微。

“都结束了。” 威震天低语。

擎天柱点点头，坐到了他的身边。他重启了几次视觉系统，才确定他的光学镜没有故障。威震天的霸天虎标志怎么不见了？

“威震天…你的标志。”

“怎么？” 威震天皱眉。“你的标志呢？它们不可能被刮掉….哦，” 他的脸上浮出一丝微笑。

气氛变得尴尬起来。现在他们没必要拼个你死我活了，谁也不知道该说些什么。

“你喜欢我在另一个房间里对你做的事。” 威震天说。

“我要充会儿电，” 擎天柱止住话题。担芯威震天生气，他又补充了一句，“你也应该休息一会。我们可能要消耗大量的能量，而你油箱的储备比我还少。”

“你真是个扫兴鬼，擎天柱。” 威震天抱怨。他躺倒在床上，发出砰的一声巨响。

擎天柱在他的身边躺了下来——床不够大，他们肩膀相碰，有些不舒服。他望向墙上的古文字。他丰厚的古语知识，也无法让他读懂上面的内容。 也许这是一种比古语更早的语言。

房间又安静了下来，但威震天再次打破了沉默。

“我的一生都被工作和战争填满。我不知道什么是温柔…也不知道什么是爱…我曾以为我懂得很多，可事实并非如此。我….不知道怎么活在没有战争的世界里。”

“我们可以一起学，” 擎天柱希望自己听起来不会太蠢。“你已经学会了很多。尽管你可以私吞，你还是把最后一个能量块给了我。

”啧！你的能量水平比我低。我消耗能量的速度比你慢多了。”

“那不是重点。重点是你为别人放弃了一些东西。我从没见过你这么做，威震天。”

他知道威震天翻了个白眼。

“晚安，奥利安。”

“晚安。”

擎天柱毫无充电的倦意。从他左边传来的引擎躁动声看，威震天也有着同样的问题。他连动都不敢动，生怕引起对方的注意。在接下来的几个小时里，他们要做的事…..想象是一回事，可现实呢？他都没想明白自己为什么吻了威震天，更别提怎么和他做爱了。

_我必须在合适的时机跨越鸿沟。也许——_

威震天动了。

擎天柱赶紧合上光学镜，假装自己没醒。他能感觉到对方的视线——该死，他睡觉怎么总是朝左边躺？

“擎天柱，” 威震天轻声说。

擎天柱绷住脸，并保持缓慢的呼吸频率。威震天机油，液压剂和温热金属的味道，混着尘土的气息流进他的嗅觉感知器里。通常来讲，人们会觉得尘土的气味很粗鄙….这是不体面的标志…这味道放在威震天身上，却让擎天柱莫名兴奋起来。

尖锐的指尖轻描着他的下唇。

“我只后悔两件事….一件是没能把旋风从硫酸里救出来。这是最令我后悔的死亡，因为我败给了自己的恐惧。然而…有一桩罪恶，比我做过的任何事都令我悔恨。此等罪孽在古语里应该叫做 _mea culpa_ …呵呵，现在你知道我唯一会说的古语词是什么了。” 他叹了口气，“我不能原谅自己让你停止了吟唱。你的歌声是我所拥有过的唯一安宁。”

这是褪去了战争狂热的威震天；以为擎天柱听不到自己的威震天。这是，忏悔的威震天。他此刻的声音，比他落下的泪水更加珍贵，因为他永远不会当面说出这些话。威震天 _确实_ 在乎--他只是不想直抒胸臆，因为这不是霸天虎的生活方式。

但 _此时此刻_ ，他让一束阳光穿透了愤怒的阴云。擎天柱知道，如果他现在不走进这扇芯门，威震天就会再次合上它。对接将会变得空洞而无意义。

他吻住那张嘴唇，并缓缓睁开了光学镜。威震天的嘴唇有着泪水的甜美味道—因为 _深爱_ 他们的死去的神，而流下的干涸泪痕—他的口腔内部则更加炙热柔滑。威震天挣扎了一会，却还是被燃烧的欲求吞没了。

如果这样做是错的，就让宇宙审判他吧，他不在乎。

“呜！”当擎天柱把舌头伸进他的嘴里时，威震天惊地抖了一下。擎天柱稍稍退开，呼了一口气。他们四目相对，呼吸间都是彼此的气息。擎天柱不再害怕自己的倒影了--他们的生活经历造就了他们--而他们最深重的罪孽，就是一直否定此刻。

“碰我，做你在另一个房间里做的事。” 擎天柱在威震天的唇边低语。

“某人欲求不满啊。” 他再次露出刀刃般的坏笑。在昏暗的光线下，他的光学镜像石榴石般闪着光。“你什么时候喜欢被别人支配了？” 他眯起眼睛。

“呃….自从你那么搞我之后。”

威震天的笑容更大了，更多的尖牙露了出来。 “有～～～～意思--” 他悠长的磁性嗓音，几乎让擎天柱失去了理智。“我喜欢支配。如果我知道事情有 _这么_ 简单的话…” 他的话说了一半，调侃的意味却丝毫未减。 “真没想到你会愿意当下面那个。”

擎天柱耸耸肩。“我也是今天才知道的。我总是在命令别人。我可能…有点累了。谁都没问过我想要什么….他们只会问我想要他们 _做什么_ 。”

那危险的嘴唇贴近他的喉咙。“而我对服从命令深恶痛绝，所以我最喜欢让别人听我指挥。”

“我们正好相反。”

“没错。”

然后威震天就咬了下去。擎天柱的cpu瞬间脱轨，迷失在他从未感受过的快感里。他想要呻吟出声，可他觉得这么早暴露兴奋，实在是太轻浮了。在他隔音的私人房间里，他会在自己过载之前扭动身体，尽情呜咽。可当着别人的面这么做？他能那样坦诚相待吗？

当威震天把一根手指插进他胸口上的缝隙，直捅进火种舱的感知线路里时，这个问题不攻而破了。第一声呻吟不自主地飘了出来。一根手指变成了两根，两根变成了三根—最终，十根手指一齐把玩按揉着他，仿佛演奏一件精致的乐器。威震天饥渴地盯着他，像只等着大快朵颐的野兽。

擎天柱很快发现，霸天虎的对接方式也相当雷厉风行。他还躺在这里犹豫不决时，威震天就把能做的事情 _都做了_ 。

他用嘴唇，舌头和手指挑逗着他的胸甲接缝。威震天毫不留情地攻击着他新发现的弱点。擎天柱努力抛弃愚蠢的 _罪恶感_ ，他不想只将这件事当作必须完成的责任。他告诉自己，别再把威震天当作他的敌人，听从自己翻滚的内芯。普神在上，他已经把这感情埋藏够久了。

“呵，现在可不是害羞的时候。来吧，奥利安！” 威震天舔舔尖牙，咧嘴笑了起来。他从不温暖或柔和的光学镜，燃烧着灼灼烈焰。那是擎天柱再熟悉不过的好战眼神。

擎天柱挺直身子，瞪了他一眼--威震天死盯着他的光学镜，在黑暗中闪着锐利的红光。“再给我一分钟。”

“干嘛？”

“就…拜托了。”

威震天皱着眉挪到一边。

擎天柱敞开胸甲，露出领袖模块。这件圣物结束了奥利安派克斯的生命，将他变成了擎天柱。模块中间的宝石已经裂开了。没有了普神的力量，它只是一块没用的宝石。他把模块摘掉，放到了地上。

 _这个时刻_ 属于奥利安派克斯。

他望向自己伤痕累累的脏手。他装甲上的喷漆几乎都被刮掉了。他完美的脸颊和下巴上布满深深的划痕。他的鼻尖被砸出了一块凹陷，装甲缝隙中塞满泥土，只有深度清洁才能弄干净。

威震天也好不到哪里去。骇人的伤疤，像深谷般刻印在他英挺的脸上。他的天线变得扭曲残破。他胳膊上的大部分紫色喷漆都被刮掉了，裸露出银灰色的金属基底。他浑身上下都覆满土灰，除非彻底抛光并重新上漆，他不可能恢复原状。

但威震天没有受到丝毫影响。他光学镜中的骄傲，仍像太阳般耀眼。

擎天柱意识到， _这_ 就是他非凡魅力的根源。多少污垢伤痕，都无法玷污他的 _骄傲_ 。

他转过头，吻住了威震天。他品尝着他的尖牙，口腔和他柔软的嘴唇。然后他退了回去，紧盯着他的死敌，轻舔嘴唇上残留的味道。真奇怪….他只剩不到两小时可活，却有这般活着的实感。

擎天柱提醒自己。 _这不是个糟糕的死法。_

“你总是笑得像个幼生体。” 威震天把脸凑过来。 普神啊，他怎么就知道他想要什么呢？

“这是我戴面具的原因之一。”

“是嘛….有道理。”

擎天柱把头伸过去，轻舔威震天脸上干涸的甘甜泪痕。每个吻都如同神的恩赐。他想要去爱。想要去原谅。

_我已经原谅了你…可你能原谅我吗？_

那缓缓吻过他的嘴唇回答了他，仿若沉默的救赎--

_他原谅我了...._

\--他被猛地推倒在充电床上。那些尖利的爪子再次抚上他的身体，他忍不住吃痛地呻吟一声。  
“威震--”

“闭嘴。” 威震天发出低沉的呼噜声。“你这幅模样已经让我硬了。现在…打开你的接口。” 他的脸上仍带着冷笑。

我的火种源啊….擎天柱快被威震天的超高速搞懵了。他反应了好一会，才打开接口，展露出里面的脆弱线路。

威震天在他的接收器旁呼着热气。

“吸气，”  
然后，他就把手指塞进了擎天柱的接口里。汽车人的视野顿时飞满火星和乱码。擎天柱用一只手抓住威震天的肩膀。他急促地吸着气，而他的身体则叫嚣着…. _再来_ 。

威震天的嘴角浮出冰冷的微笑。他用大拇指和食指夹住两根电线，并揉捏起来。每次被他的指尖碰到感知节点，擎天柱都会头昏目眩。他在他的耳边低语，“你就是这么碰你自己的吗，奥利安？还是像我这么做的呢，比如这样…” 他 _拉_ 了一把电线，擎天柱猛地弓起背，差点从床上跳了起来。“啊…我明白了…那么…”

那美妙的拉拽，刮动和揉捏还在继续，擎天柱低声呜咽着，几乎融化在肆虐的酥麻感里。他的身体似乎不再是他自己的了。在威震天的把玩下，他毫无抵抗能力。不过他不在乎，因为这罪恶的感觉 _太棒了_ 。而且 _这样_ 结束战争，比其他方式要好太多。

擎天柱侧过头，让威震天用舌尖描画他的天线内部。不知是爱意还是欲望，让他放下了顾虑—只要那些曼妙的手指继续揉拽他的电线，他就别无所求。威震天喷吐在天线旁的呼吸，变得愈发急促。他迟钝地意识到，他的霸天虎伴侣，已经抑制不住兴奋的颤抖。

他把理智抛到九霄云外，用最近的那只手，摸上威震天柔软的大腿内侧。那是少数几处没有紫色喷漆的地方。那双大腿微微分开，把内侧完全暴露出来。擎天柱蜷起手指，攥住那柔软的大腿根。他在刺耳的摩擦声中咬紧牙关。

威震天的散热风扇开始呼呼作响。他没有出声，却露出了呻吟的表情。擎天柱舔舔嘴唇，把手挪向另一条大腿，并重复这个动作。然后，他把手指捅进了威震天灼热输出管的缝隙里。霸天虎君王猛地弓起头，低吼一声。

擎天柱欣赏着威震天失控的模样。他的面部线条扭曲，和平时的严肃表情截然不同。

他等着威震天缓过劲来--可是威震天借此机会，把手指插进了擎天柱接口的更深处，直捅入敏感节点，洪水般的电流瞬间泛滥。擎天柱还没过载，cpu就已经一片空白。

“ _哦_ ！” 他张开腿，把已经被染成灰色的纯白大腿，蹭向那灵巧的手。“继-继续…”

“你真该看看你自己的脸。” 威震天露出淡淡的微笑。他再次俯下身来，光学镜中燃烧着锋芒毕露的情欲。也许他的好战芯还在，但这是一场不同的战斗，一场他一定会赢的战斗。他凑在擎天柱的听觉接收器旁，低声细语，“我一直认为，你的过载会精彩万分。别让我失望。”

擎天柱已经说不出话来了，他想回答，却只能呜咽一声。他的身体酥麻无比，被大腿间美妙的折磨摄去了心神。他即将跨过最后一条线，可那些手指突然从他湿润的接口抽了出来。

“威—威震天…” 擎天柱抓住他的手腕，想把他的手拉回来。

威震天把他的手打开，并跨坐在他的身上。他举起那些刚刚还塞在擎天柱里面的手指。它们上面沾满了保护内部电缆的润滑液。威震天直视着擎天柱的眼睛，把手指一点点地舔干净。然后，他弯腰吻住了他。擎天柱能在威震天的唇齿间，尝到自己咸涩体液的味道。他曾经觉得这种行为很恶芯…然而现在，他的身体在快感中震颤，临近过载。

“嗯…” 威震天在他的接收器旁低声呼噜，“人类有个描述性交的词。一个以他们的标准而言，十分粗俗的词。比起你喜欢说的无聊的 “做爱” ，我更喜欢那个词。”

在这焦灼的状态下，擎天柱几乎无法思考。他不记得那是什么词。“ 什—什么词。”

威震天在他的天线旁低吼出声，“操。”

擎天柱摆出苦脸，仿佛咬了一颗酸柠檬。

“我要 _操_ 你。” 威震天抹过擎天柱的下唇。“说这个词。”

擎天柱低吼一声。威震天非要扫他的兴吗？不过，他在当前这个位置也无法抱怨太多。“你知道我不喜欢这么讲话。”

威震天把他的脖子拎起来，在他的耳边嘶声低语，“ _给我说_ 。”

他命令的口气，让一种奇怪的感觉涌入擎天柱的神经线路。被主导和命令--让他感到莫名的兴奋。他一直谈吐得体。只有霸天虎才会说这么粗鄙的脏话。但破例一次无伤大雅，对吗？

“好！” 他大吼。“操。” 说出这禁忌的词语让他有种奇异的解放感。他突然意识到，已经没有神明会来谴责他了。“我说了，你高兴了？”

威震天大笑着把他按回床上。“你想被操吗，奥利安？”

擎天柱几乎融化在了耳边的温热吐息里。

“嗯…” 他嘶哑出声。

“很好。”

“等一下。”

“ _又怎么了_ ？”

擎天柱直视前死敌的光学镜。“这个行为与爱有关吗？”

“我不会把我的第一次轻易给出去。我的 _标准很高_ ….比你们汽车人想象的高很多。” 他用轻蔑的笑声，掩盖住一丝受伤。“我一直等待着命中注定的那个人。不幸的是，那个人正巧是你。所以闭上嘴，好好 _享受_ 吧。”

“但愿我醒来后以后，不会成为你的奴隶。”

威震天笑了起来。“不会的。”

擎天柱彻底安芯了。他笑着敲了敲威震天的大腿。这不会是无意义的行为。他们的爱并不完美--它在战争的硝烟中燃起，伤痕累累，几近崩溃--却也足够坚韧，足以撑起一段恋情。

威震对接面板上的保护叶片自动分开，露出精致的内部线路板。里面的结构似乎是颠倒的，点滴坚硬的焊料，凝结在铜丝和人类手指那么粗的冷凝管里上。这个部件是改装过的。威震天低头望过来，眼中翻滚着别样的感情。那双光学镜里的暴雨从未停歇。而现在，他傲视宇宙的狠戾眼神，却有了全新的含义。

威震天把他们的对接面板紧密相贴。他的动作一点也不温柔，他输出管尖端坚硬的焊料，粗暴地插进了他敏感的线路里。擎天柱在剧痛中咬紧牙关，他模糊地看到，威震天的表情也扭曲了起来。

威震天俯下身来，几乎和他脸贴脸。快感与兴奋，尽数融入他恶魔般的微笑里。他把捅进擎天柱接口里的输出管撤回一半，擎天柱的线路顿时收缩起来。然后，他不由分说地咬住擎天柱的下嘴唇，开始释放他的次级能量液。

当滚烫的能量，轰入他毫无准备的次级油箱里时，擎天柱大叫起来。这会不会很痛？

“怎么？” 威震天逗弄他。“承受不住了？”

“闭—闭—闭嘴…”

擎天柱从未有过这样的感觉。他轻声呻吟，搂住威震天的腰，将他们的身体贴近。他的手指在威震天的融合炮上，抓出一道道刮痕。酥麻感，逐渐被一种无法言喻的美妙感觉所取代了。

“真～～～乖…” 威震天在他的接收器旁低声呼噜，加剧了他的兴奋感。“看来你喜欢这样。”

擎天柱把威震天的头挪到一边，吻上他的喉咙。他舔过那灰尘仆仆的电缆，在嘴唇上激起一串电火花。长年积攒的煤灰，铁锈和冷凝液的味道，混杂交织在一起。他的人生有着如此苦涩的回味，而擎天柱只能责怪自己。

火星在擎天柱的腿上跃动。威震天捏住他的下巴，再次用尖牙和舌头锁住他的嘴。愈发炽热的快感，开始向身下蔓延，而威震天似乎注意到了这点。他又把输出管向外抽了一点，将擎天柱置于极乐与痛苦之间。他的手突然跌到了擎天柱的脑袋旁边。他的学镜时亮时暗，翻搅起迷蒙的漩涡。噼啪作响的能量液，在他的利齿上闪着光。主导对接，似乎比战斗更令他疲惫。他眼角抽搐，咬紧牙关。他们急促地喘息着，谁也没有说话。

擎天柱抬起手，捧住前死敌的脸，仿佛他是件易碎的珍宝，“威震天，你--”

威震天怒吼一声，打掉他的手。他已经完全听不进话了。擎天柱突然反应过来，威震天即将在他的眼前过载，露出最脆弱的一面。

威震天敞开胸甲，他明蓝色的火种，在融合了无数塞伯坦人的灵魂后，变为了一汪色彩的漩涡。擎天柱着迷地望着那喧嚣翻滚的涡流，如同微缩版的星系，生生不息。

擎天柱点点头，极为吃力地打开自己的胸甲，仿若身陷泥潭。他在威震天摇曳的红瞳中，看到了同样的一团混乱。他们不都会变成这样吗？灵魂之海中的一个渺小光团？

他们在第一阵刺痛中缩起身子。他期待着这一刻，更期待看到威震天的过载。擎天柱把他拉过来，让他们的火种贴合在一起。

一开始，只有剧痛流窜过身体，他们胸膛中的光球似乎都在相互厮杀。醉眼朦胧间，他看见了威震天眼中的灼灼红光。

“奥利安….” 威震天大口喘息。他狠狠抓着擎天柱的肩膀，几乎把手指嵌了进去。抗争许久后，他终于放弃了抵抗，进入过载。在剧痛与快感中，他发出阵阵呻吟呜咽。那声音是如此地 _温柔_ ，和他正好相反——他的感受全部倾泻在脸上。这机体与情感上的完全释放，剥去了他所有的盔甲与伪装。

擎天柱不知道，威震天也能露出这副模样。他把他搂入怀中，让那些呜咽声直接传入接收器。他的感知系统仿佛变成了嘶嘶冒烟的熔炉。几秒后，他们的火种将会合二为一，在他们剩余的生命中，结为永恒。

他 _想要_ 这样，他 _想要_ 拯救塞伯坦，他也 _想要_ 威震天。

“快了，” 擎天柱深吸一口气。他几乎耗尽了系统的能量，接收器里响起噼啪杂音。

“ _奥利安_ ！” 威震天的呻吟声愈发响亮。他进入过载，滚滚能量涌入了擎天柱的火种。他们的一切，都溶解在了呜咽，呻吟，记忆，爱的渴望和快感的浪潮中。

擎天柱放下了一切。他的过去，现在与未来。每分每秒。毫无保留。他能感受到系统中奔腾的炙热能量。听到自己逐渐升高的喊声。在周身的刺眼光晕中，他模糊地看到，威震天俯视着他的得意笑脸。

不要思考。用芯感受。

刹时间，他似乎走过了每一位塞伯坦人的生命。他看到了他熟悉的人，他从未见过的人和他出生前便逝去了的人。

擎天柱紧紧抓着威震天。他看到了那名掉进硫酸湖里的黄色塞伯坦人，他的手被溶解成渣。他看到了硫酸湖里亮起的强光。他感受到了那没有光明的日子里，威震天的绝望与饥饿，和再也见不到星光的恐惧。他感受到了威震天对他的爱与恨。他看到威震天在繁星点点的深夜，低语着他的名字。

他逐渐恢复了神智。威震天还在好奇地盯着他。他们久久凝视着对方，贪恋着这身芯相融的余温。

“这真是，” 威震天咂咂舌头。“有史以来最色情的事情。“

擎天柱还是迷迷糊糊的。“所所所以…你没失望吧？”

“啧。你个笨蛋。” 威震天翻了个身，平躺在床上。擎天柱跟着他翻了过来，趴到他的胸口上。  
威震天抱住了他。

 _温柔_ 地抱住了他。

“你懂什么？老家伙也能学会新把戏。”

擎天柱哼了一声，但他已经没力气和他斗嘴了。最后一个能量块早已被他的油箱吸收。他们已经燃尽了所有的能量。他们只要进入充电，就再也醒不过来了。沉睡即是永眠。

他们成功了吗？火种源会恢复原样吗？

“嘿，威震天…”

“嗯？”

擎天柱吃力地抬起头，望向威震天的眼睛。“我--”

“不。” 威震天狠狠地吻住他，打断了他的话。“等我们到了未来的彼端，再和我说。”  
“如果我们到不了呢？”

威震天眯起眼睛，疲惫地开口。“我知道你想说什么。我也有同感。现在闭上你的嘴，赶紧死吧，我忙得很。”

擎天柱噗嗤一声笑了起来。在威震天的怀里 _笑着_ 死去，实在是太奇怪了。

“你不该把最后一个能量块给我的。不然我现在就死了。”

他已经没有力气了。他把头靠在威震天的肩膀上，依旧凝视着他的眼睛。

“是啊。我可真蠢。” 威震天冷笑。“你消耗的能量还是比我多。”

“嗯。我猜这意味着你赢了。”

“啧。如果我们融合的流程没错，那我们都是赢家。”

“那样更好。”

房间几乎变得一片漆黑。擎天柱很难保持清醒。他不想威震天单独死去！

“威震天。”

“嗯？”

“我…”

“别--”

“--我爱你。”

“白痴！你就不能等等我吗？”

擎天柱笑着摇了摇头。威震天抱着他翻了个身，把他的话堵了回去。他迟钝地察觉到了，周围响起的奇异的哼鸣声。威震天一脸迷茫，看来他也听见了。

“什么声音？”

“我不知——”

一位蓝色的神明从地表的尘埃中幻化成形，仿若凤凰在灰烬中重生。

 **Ero Cybertron iterum oriundus.** 普神微笑着张开双臂，金色的光芒如瀑布般倾泻而下。“塞伯坦会再次重生！”

威震天的光学镜亮了起来。他的笑容和普神一样耀眼。“我们成功了。”

擎天柱疲惫的火种，再度充满了希望。他握住威震天的手，和他一同笑了起来。房间逐渐被光芒吞没。现实变成了被撕裂的苍白纸片，被重生的光芒拼凑在一起…可是他太累了，已经没精力继续观看了。睡意呼唤着他沉入梦乡，而他顺从地合上了光学镜。

当他进入充电时，他听见了威震天的轻语，“待会见，奥利安。我的奥利安…”

擎天柱记得的最后一件事，是普神同时拥抱了他们。


	5. 终点

他渐渐恢复了意识….他的脑海一片空白….突然间，所有记忆都涌了上来。 

“…奥利安。” 

他梦见宇宙的历程如电影胶片般闪过。他看到了普神降生的大爆炸。他的视野再次陷入黑暗。星球的图景变得一片漆黑。 

“奥利安…”

不同的人和地方飞快地掠过脑海，在眼前模糊成一片。是他在追赶宇宙的时间….还是宇宙在追赶他？ 

“奥利安！” 

他含混的世界逐渐清晰。 

“奥利安！！” 

 砰！砰！ 

 _“奥利安！！！”_  

“嗯？” 

他睁开光学镜。 他在一间陌生的房间里站了起来。许久未见的耀眼阳光刺痛了他的光学镜。他用一只手遮住脸，把白色的腿从床上迈下来，低头望向铺着金砖的地面。 

谁把他清理干净了？什么情…. 

**“奥利安！！！！”**

这不是…威震天的声音。这声音太年轻高昂了。 

擎天柱困惑地环顾四周。这里…这里是他的家！他在塞伯坦市中心的公寓楼。他瞪着落地窗外高耸入云的塔楼，完全忘记了门外的喊声。他的倒影比这番景象，还令他害怕—他变矮了，天线短了一大截，而他银色的脸充满了稚嫩的气息。

他才反应过来，门外的人正在大喊他的名字。 

“奥利安派克斯！！！！如果你又喝醉了，我打死也不会把你拖到办公室去！” 

我… _不是擎天柱_ ？擎天柱…或是奥利安….呆呆地盯着他蓝色的双手。 

他芯不在焉地输入大门密码，依然困惑不已。大门打开后，一个张着大嘴，红黄相间的健硕青年映入眼帘。他年轻而英俊的脸，是如此的熟悉。 

奥利安目瞪口呆。他在做梦吗？ 

“哦，你 _可算_ 开门了！” 热破气鼓鼓地抱起胳膊。“真是的！你在干什么呢？自high吗？” 他歪歪脑袋。“呃…奥利安？怎么了？你干嘛这么看着我？出…出什么事了？你好像要哭出来了。” 

奥利安紧紧抱住了热破。他简直不敢相信——热破…还活着！这怎么可能？ 

“热破！你还活着！你…你还活着，安然无恙！” 

“呃…是滴…我昨天刚过完我的一万岁生日。你还参加了我的生日派对，像人工智障似的蹦哒了一下午。老兄，你怎么了？” 

“这不可能。” 奥利安微微退开，再次望向他的脸。欣慰变为了迷茫。成千上万个问题涌入脑海。“塞伯坦的毁灭呢？威震天在哪里？” 

“威震天是谁？” 热破挑起一根眉毛。“塞伯坦，毁灭了？啊哈哈哈！哦，老兄，奥利安！你可真逗！你在做梦啦，笨蛋！” 

“不！不，不….那灾难持续了好几个月。好几个月。所有人都被杀死了。连普神也是…那不可能是梦！我——炉渣的，我是汽车人 _领袖_ ！擎天柱！” 

“是嘛？我还叫补天士呢。” 热破翻了个白眼。“你肯定在睡前吃铁棍糖了。每次你那么做后，都会梦见怪玩意。赶紧走吧！你上班要迟到了！” 

奥利安和热破走进电车站台，坐上了时速几百英里的高速列车。热破滔滔不绝地讲着话，奥利安却一句也没有听进去。他越来越迷茫，芯思全被威震天占满了。他才开始爱这个人，他们就被这场混乱分开了。当威震天在矿洞里醒来的时候，他会和他一样困惑吗？他还会记得他吗？ 

奥利安站在茫茫人海之中，世界喧嚣如常，而他却成了一位异客。他苍老而睿智的灵魂，还停留在战争的残骸间，无人问津。一切都充满了违和感。人们对未来的劫难一无所知。这里的空气过于清新。生活丰盈得像口源源不断的油田。他还过着三点一线的平凡生活。办公室，家和油吧间构成了他的小小世界。他的人生曾是如此的简单。简单而平凡。而现在呢？最简单的事物也变得陌生，复杂得可怕。 

塞伯坦的高塔，在正午的烈日中泛着金光。这些建筑是如此的华而不实—他们明明能用更少的材料，搭建更多可供居住的平房，为何要造这样奢侈的塔楼呢？ 

威震天绝对会这么说。奥利安烦躁地低吼一声。在适应了近乎全黑的环境后，阳光都变得聒噪了起来。他眨眨眼睛，突然意识到距离自己日出的吟唱，已经过去了好几个小时。 

 _也许我在做梦_ ，城市景观在奥利安的眼前飞驰而过。他瘫倒在车窗上，无视了热破的诧异眼神。 _没错。我一定是在做梦，我很快就会醒过来，只要我耗尽能——_

“我要去买点零食。你要来点什么吗？” 热破问。 奥利安摇摇头。列车颠簸了一下，他的脸撞上凸出的窗沿，发出砰的一声。好疼。他不应该在梦里感到疼痛的！ 

 _难道这不是梦吗？那么 这 是什么？_  

列车停在了汽车人学院的前方。清扫机正在一个室外平台上训练新生。 

 _我认识他，可他还不认识我。谁也不认识我。他们不知道…_ 他环视列车，几名塞伯坦人被笑话逗乐，爆发出一阵大笑。他望向热破，后者还在啃他从自动贩卖机里买的铁棍糖， _….你也不知道。这些可怕的记忆会消失吗？我什么时候会忘记它们？我的生活将在哪里继续？_

奥利安和热破用了不到15分钟，就来到了办公室。他们没有迟到—他们走进来的时候，谁也没有搭理他们。这很正常——他曾是个普通人。奥利安下意识地左转，走向他位于走廊尽头的小办公室。也许他的生活一直是老样子—做着单调的工作。盖章，批注，给文件编号。 

_我只想当个普通人。这就是我的生活。这是我作为普通人的人生。_

随着时间流逝，那些来自可怕未来的记忆逐渐褪色。也许他只是做了个噩梦。 _这里_ 才是真实的世界。 

他把那些黑暗而陈旧的记忆，锁在了脑海最深处。这个方法在白天很有效。然而，每当他进入充电，他总会梦到游走在他线路里的尖牙和锐利指尖。他总是在半夜惊醒，浑身滚烫。他触碰自己，火种在思念的痛苦中收缩，想念着他缺失的那部分—他可能再也找不到的那个人。

他没有对别人提起过他的梦境，努力将它们埋葬在白昼里。那些梦都不是真的。这里才是现实世界。 

一个星期后，奥利安的生活彻底恢复了正轨。他会在清晨吟唱——这件事让他感到前所未有的安宁——并在一个小时后继续上班。又一段时间过去了，他把那个叫威震天的人和死去的普神抛在了脑后。那只是个梦，不是吗？ 

某天，他走进办公室。他的书桌上放着一个厚重的文件夹，上面印着 “最新能量生产统计数据”。在检阅完新建大楼的财务报表，和12份学院新生的简历后，他才翻开了那个文件夹。他回想着他的学生时代——清扫机当老师前，他就已经从学院毕业了——奥利安叹了口气，在投身专业领域之前，所有汽车人都要接受基本的军事训练。霸天虎还没成为大麻烦，汽车人就已经做好了战争的准备。 

红警把头探了进来，“早上好。” 

“早上好！” 奥利安朝他挥挥手。他还是会想起红警埋在废墟的残破头颅。“ 科学研究部门有什么新鲜事吗？” 

“没什么啦。” 红警流露出一丝骄傲，“就出版了一篇矿洞深处奇异浮雕的考古报告。” 

“哦。” 奥利安咬住舌头，告诫自己不要追问。那些浮雕不可能是将他们领向塞伯坦核心的大门。“看来你已经迫不及待了，快去读吧。” 

“没错。待会见。” 红警朝他点点头，便跑出了房间。 

现在没人打搅他了。奥利安深呼一口气，再次翻开了文件夹。每一页上都印着照片。他看着那些朝着镜头坏笑的矿工们。他轻松认出了狂飙，破坏者和红蜘蛛，不过他们比记忆中更小一些…红蜘蛛还没有翅膀。一个胳膊上装着钻头的黄色小塞伯坦人站在后面——旋风。他是死里逃生了，还是尚未遇见曾经的命运？ 

奥利安翻开下一页。 

他与照片里的威震天，四目相对。这位霸天虎站在昏暗的矿洞里，扛着斧子，把一只手按在壁灯旁边。他是 _如此的年轻_ ，眼中还没有岁月的沧桑烙痕。他头上钳子似的天线还很圆滑，肩膀上的挡板也不见了。他的颜色比记忆中更加柔和，四肢上覆着青紫色的喷漆。他的笑容傲慢而冰冷，毫无少年人的纯真，却还不像破坏大帝那般暴戾。 

浪涛般的记忆喷涌而出。他想起了那铭刻着他们交织生命的墙壁。他想起了那场持续几百万年的战争。他想起了那场战争的起因。触目惊芯的证据，就印在下一页文件上。矿工们的能量储备仓是空的。 

空空如也，因为汽车人们把能量都拿走了。 

中午，奥利安走进休息室，补充一些能量块和能量点心。倒饮料的时候，他的耳边响起了威震天的声音。 

_不。现在我要掠夺你辛勤工作的成果。_

_继续挖，没准你能给自己找到点食物残渣。_

这声音令他芯如刀绞。他想起了那些住在他脚下的人们，他喝的每滴能量液，都是从他们身上榨取来的。 

奥利安再次把这想法驱逐出脑海。那只是个梦。他不能活在梦里，他只是一名微不足道的档案员。他不能偷跑到矿洞里去找威震天，这样太蠢了，威震天根本不认识他。 

于是，一个世纪过去了，奥利安继续做着他的文书工作，尽可能不去想威震天。然而，平静无波的生活掀起了波澜。某天傍晚，他在新闻报道中，再次看到了威震天的面庞。他站在一个燃烧的能量补给站旁边，身形被熊熊火焰点亮。 

这则新闻是一切的开端。命运的齿轮再次转动起来。 

奥利安试图无视这件事。他本就无能为力。 

隔天早晨，他的同事们开始传言，议会的秘密机构正在寻找新的汽车人领袖，领导模块将会传给一个有着最纯净的火种的人。他们的每句窃窃私语，都令奥利安战栗起来。他知道，他的生活即将画上命中注定的句点。他只能绝望地等待命运降临。 

曾几何时，接受领导模块是奥利安人生中最光辉的一天。他从千千万万的人里被选中，领导他的人民以自由的名义，与霸天虎—那些邪恶的战争机器战斗。可是现在—他的脑海中印刻着另一段轨迹相同的人生—他就像一位等待处刑的犯人，掐指倒数着自己的时日。 

这些暴动只有一个好处：人们开始频繁听到威震天的名字。 

在接受领导模块的前一天晚上，奥利安鼓起勇气，躲开治安巡逻队，在宵禁时刻走过空荡荡的街区。他想要找到威震天，可那位虎子依旧行踪诡秘。巡逻队警车越来越近，他只得返回他的公寓。在走回庇护所的途中，他总觉得有一双猩红色的光学镜，在紧盯着他。直到他关上房门，这种感觉才彻底消散。 

那天晚上，奥利安彻夜未眠。梦成了他唯一的安慰，可今晚它们却逃离了脑海。自从开始这段全新的人生后，奥利安第一次怀念起那些梦境。他蜷缩起来，像孩子般无助地哭泣，直到清晨的闹铃声响起。 

如果他一直赖着床上，他的命运会有所改变吗？ 

 _不…他们只会直接走进他的公寓。拖延没有任何用处。我最好赶紧起床，开始我作为奥利安派克斯的最后一天。_  

下一个小时，他疲惫地盯着他在教堂玻璃上的倒影，等待着开始吟唱的指示。威震天应该正在地底的某处听着呢。可明天早上，等待他的将只有寂静与悔恨。 这个清晨，奥利安只为威震天而唱。歌声与祈祷倾泻而下，他恳求普神让他们渡过劫难….可神没有回应他的祈求。他刚离开教堂，就被穿着普神似的金色盔甲和皇冠的人们带走了。他们让他坐进一艘全副武装的飞船，一言不发。 

“我不是合适的人选——” 

其中一位金色的塞伯坦人开口，“做出决定的，是火种源，即为普神。领袖身份由神明赋予，并非自己选择。” 

奥利安低下了头。他知道他们会在中途蒙住他的眼睛，以防他看到火种源的确切位置。这个时刻来临之时，他发现黑暗变得熟悉而舒适。他陷入深深的沉眠，仿佛消融在了黑暗里。 

“奥利安，” 他被轻轻地推醒。“我们到了。” 

直到脸上的袋子被摘下，奥利安才回过神来：成为领袖并不是他的选择。可是他应该怎么做？成为擎天柱之后，他还能做些什么？ 

 _我还有机会做出选择。_  

奥利安低着头，任由那些金色的使者，带他穿过一条高大的走廊。这里十分昏暗，只有墙上的卤钨灯散发着些许光亮。领导模块就躺在下一个房间的白色圣坛上。奥利安俯身凝视着它，璀璨的光芒在他的脸上跃动。 

谁也没有说话。房间里静的可怕，他的每阵微小颤动，都像是凄厉的雷鸣。 

奥利安回头望向身后的人们。他们面无表情，紧盯着他的每个动作，光学镜罩着一层阴影。他再次把头转回来，直视他的宿命。威震天绝对会笑话他的优柔寡断。 

“你知道吗，这东西挂在我家墙上，肯定比塞在我的胸口里更好看。” 

死一般的沉默。两名守卫似乎翻了个白眼。奥利安憋回一声嗤笑。可这点笑意立刻就消失了，他不可能永远拖下去。 

奥利安抓住领导模块的把手，把它从圣坛上举起来。他把它举过头顶，模块中央的宝石亮起了眩目的白光。能量流入他的火种，普神的低语萦绕耳边，祝贺他迎来新生。 

曾几何时，这个时刻，让奥利安流下了喜悦的泪水。而这一次….他的芯中只有无尽的悲伤。 

他在强大能量的冲击下掉线。他知道，他下次醒来，就不再是奥利安派克斯了。 

 

 

**.o**

 

 

 新领袖的加冕典礼，搞得擎天柱头晕目眩。他的接收器快被音乐震聋了，前来道贺的人们——最好是来道贺的人们——都在盯着这位新领袖看。他坐在一把华丽过头的椅子上，被仔细抛了光，装甲上泛着神圣的光泽。可是他的芯情却十分阴郁。为了消除霸天虎的威胁，汽车人们将暴力镇压美化为正义的行径。他们认为，只有消灭这些和他们一样的塞伯坦人，他们才能重回安逸生活。谁也没有反对即将到来的战争，谁也不想去理解敌人的苦衷。 

擎天柱的王座背后，刻满了“ _Per Primus electus_ ”。 

_Per Primus electus_

神选之子。 

这一次，他直接戴上了战斗面具。他没有提出任何问题，因为他知道没人能给他答案。他的大半张脸都隐藏在面具之下，神情变得难以捉摸。他没必要假笑。他只要点点头，人们就满足了。 

 _比起挥手，我更愿意用我的左胳膊，换一杯美味的高纯能量。_ 他朝另一波人挥挥手。 _事情本不该如此！_  

擎天柱坐在自我厌恶的囚牢里，静静思考着。神选之子… _.被普神选中。_ 被选中。 _选择。_  

那抚过他的面板的手，和划过喉咙的尖牙在他的脑海里翻搅。如果他当着这些人的面，把自己搞过载，他们还会将他视为伟大的领袖吗？如果他们知道他渎神的不洁想法，他们还会仰视他吗？ 

_选择。_

上辈子，他总是担芯他们不会追随自己。民众就像地球上毛茸茸的白色食草动物，极易受到惊吓。 

他曾经做出了 _选择_ ，因为汽车人们想要一位首领，带领他们打倒地底的肮脏贱民们。他们想要尽快解决问题。他们害怕霸天虎。他们不知道霸天虎 _为什么_ 要进攻，所以所有人都希望他们 _消失_ 。暴动愈演愈烈，人们被伪善的病毒深深感染。他们必须消失！

当他坐在这把尊贵的椅子上，翻阅着另一段遥远人生的经历时，擎天柱突然理解了普神的用意。 

这一切，都促成了他的选择。 

加冕仪式后，他参加了一场针对暴动的漫长会议。大家都在声讨丑恶的霸天虎，说他们只会玷污繁荣的汽车人社会。擎天柱咬紧牙关，威震天曾将这些刺耳的谩骂声，狠狠拍在他的脸上。这些人知道一周见不到阳光是什么感觉吗？知道他们想让他实行多么残忍的压制吗？ 

最可怕的是，他曾经随波逐流，被他们的想法所影响。他不会再犯下同样的错误了。 

“够了！” 擎天柱攥紧拳头，碰地砸向桌子。整个办公室似乎都震颤了一下。刚走进来的天火，吓得愣在原地，仿佛他长出了8个脑袋。 

“我们为什么要急着毁灭霸天虎？” 

“他们是虎子！这理由还不够吗？” 某人嘟囔。 

“对啊，” 另一个人赞同。 

擎天柱怒视着他们。“如果你和他们境遇相同，你也会为了更好的生活而抗争。他们住在泥土里，与肮脏，疲惫，高温和饥饿为伴。如果有同伴死在地底，他们连哀悼五分钟的时间都没有！” 

“可是擎天柱，大哥…” 桌子最远端的红警说，“是他们先发起攻击的。” 

“没错。可是我们的歧视给了他们攻击的理由。他们脏一点又怎么了？为什么不找地方让他们清洗干净，而是把他们当作害虫对待呢？ 

在别人插嘴前，他继续说了下去。“ 火种源选中了我。我知道他们恶劣的生活条件。也知道他们战斗的理由。我再次重申，这些人唯一的罪孽就是生在比我们更差的环境里，我 _绝不会_ 为此与他们开战。我们必须学会理解他们。他们选择抗争，是因为别无他法。现在，我要你们撤回街上的武器，将武装地点改为能量补给站。如若需要，每个街角都要安置清洗间。他们将自由地行走在我们的中间。” 他环视一圈，将他们惊恐的表情尽收眼底。“明天我将在城市中心发表演说，欢迎霸天虎成为与我们享有相同权利的社会成员。任何擅自开火的人，都会被逮捕。顺便一提——我会在霸天虎们能听到的地方重复这番话。” 他在面具后露出微笑。 

“可是，擎天——” 

擎天柱没有搭理他，用更温和的语调继续道，“如果我们选择战争，我们就和他们没什么两样了。我们必须让他们明白，武器和拳头不是解决问题的唯一办法。他们在为了自由和尊严而战。我们为何要否认这点呢？如果他们进入战斗…” 

 

 

**.o**

 

“…我们要和平地会见他们。等他们冷静下来以后，我们将会打开接收器，聆听他们的声音。所以我们来到了这里。请尽情发言。我们洗耳恭听。”

擎天柱扫视台下面若冰霜的霸天虎们。他们都聚集在城市广场中央，来听他的演讲。他们像扛枪一样扛着挖矿工具，大部分人依旧满身泥泞，活像博物馆里的出土文物。少数几位清洗干净的虎子，也和汽车人相差甚远。他们凌厉的表情和刀刻似的五官，在人群中显得格外扎眼。 

黑暗和尘土的味道，熟悉得令他芯痛。 

“我们不需要战斗。” 擎天柱继续说。“我不想和你们战斗。如果你们不想在地底工作，那就不用。你们可以在地面上找到一份工作。你们不会受到压迫。” 

“没文化怎么办？” 一位虎子大喊。“我们中的好多人都不识字！” 

擎天柱循声望去。他愣住了。 

是旋风。 

“你会得到接受教育的机会，” 他慢慢绽开笑容。“你和这里的所有人，都拥有同样的权利。” 

他的话语激起一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，他笑着捂住了接收器。威震天没有来听他的讲演，他感到一阵失望的刺痛。真希望他能在附近的某个地方听着。擎天柱告诉自己，就算威震天忘了他，就算旋风的存活只是个意外，也没有关系。他已经阻止了战争，弥补了他最大的悔恨。汽车人和霸天虎将会和平共存。 

而他将带着痛苦的回忆，度过余生。 

热破和其他汽车人，正在街边的能量补给站和清洁站点里忙碌。霸天虎们迫不及待地奔向两处站点，洗掉矿洞里的污泥，吃下他们的第一顿饱饭。许多迷你虎子也跑了过来。 

还有很长的路要走。轮子和虎子们都摆着臭脸，试图用眼神杀死对方。可谁也没有掏出武器，或挥舞拳头。 

这是个好兆头。一切安定后，擎天柱动身前往塞伯坦大教堂。他还要去感谢那位神明。 

“嘿！擎天柱！” 热破在擎天柱开溜前叫住了他。 

“嗯？” 

那年轻的轮子揉揉鼻子，露出一个微笑。“看来你的梦也没那么荒唐，是吧？” 

“是啊，” 汽车人首领摇摇头，“不过我还是很喜欢这个梦。” 

“你要去哪里？” 

“走远些。我想一个人静静。” 

“哦…好吧。” 

“给我留些铁棍糖，好吗？” 

热破的光学镜亮了起来。他点点头，冲回他的站点。 

擎天柱变形为卡车，开了足足半个小时，才到达塞伯坦大教堂。正值日落时分，夕阳流离在金色的塔尖上，如同舞动的赤色火苗。他唱圣歌的高塔，巍然耸立在深蓝色的天幕中，仿若一位哨兵。教堂里的景象也同样宏伟——金碧辉煌的墙壁上，雕刻着普神创世的故事，和精准计算塞伯坦历史的数学公式。一尊惟妙惟肖的钛合金普神雕像，守护着这片圣地。多么讽刺啊…..奄奄一息的普神，就和这尊雕像一样大。 

他无视了溜到他身后的牧师们，直接走到雕像跟前。他凝视着普神的眼睛，并撤回面具。 

“普神，” 他说。“ 我知道该怎么做了。这次您不会受到伤害了。谢谢您给了我一次机会，我——” 

一阵脚步声在身后响起，又匆匆离去。他的步伐坚毅而沉重，和牧师的轻缓脚步截然不同。那骄傲的脚步声，瞬间将擎天柱带回了那个在内战中覆灭的荒凉世界。他想起了一切——悲伤，旅行，渴望和那个他曾经无法直视的倒影。 

他猛地抬起头。一个熟悉的阴影没入了大殿走道里。 

现在，他的倒影就要离开了。他还记得他吗？他也和他一样痛苦吗？ 

 擎天柱飞快地转身望去。威震天的融合炮筒泛着微光。落日西沉，他在染着夕阳的金色地板上，拉出一道长长的影子。他抛光过的干净机体，闪着日轮般的光芒，灿若神明。 

“威震天！” 

威震天在雕花立柱前停下脚步，刚好立在了教堂中央。他转过身，与擎天柱四目相对。他的光学镜闪着冷光，活像镶在脸上的两颗红宝石。他被清洗过了，但还不是 _很_ 干净——他的身上仍浸着矿场泥土的气息，如同流淌在圣殿中的遥远记忆。在这华美的殿堂里，他显得格格不入。 

“威震天，” 擎天柱终于走到了他的身边。他剧烈跳动的火种，几乎悬到了嗓子眼。这熟悉感是如此的痛苦。他无声祈求着命运，每次呼吸都沉淀着渴望。 

威震天还是面无表情。他久久凝视着擎天柱，面色冷峻如常。然后，他翘起嘴唇，咧开一个满嘴尖牙的笑容。 

“你好啊，奥利安。” 他低语。 

时间仿佛在这一刻静止了。 擎天柱的火种和外面绚烂的烟火一样，兴奋地炸裂开来。他想要手舞足蹈，大喊这一切 都没有白费。他想要哭泣，歌唱，放声尖叫，但是他省下力气，给了威震天一个温暖的拥抱。 

“威震——” 

他被推到了身后的柱子上，威震天啃咬吮吸着他的嘴唇，让他陷入一阵恍惚。这个吻就是他想要的答案。他沉溺在这味道，情欲和找回另一半灵魂的满足感里，并极其温柔地吻了回去。威震天还不理解温情的价值——擎天柱也没指望他理解——不过他会明白的。 

他会 _明白_ 的。 

威震天猛地推开了他，并露出坏笑。“把下巴从地上捡起来，跟我走吧。我听说塞伯坦广场正在开派对。”   

他带着剃刀般锋利的标志性笑容，继续朝大门走去，看都没看被他搞得呼吸紊乱的擎天柱。他的举止，他走路和说话的方式都丝毫未变。他还是擎天柱熟悉的那个威震天。 

可是 _这一次_ ，他们不再逃避彼此，也不再害怕自己的倒影。他们的世界在以正确的方式运转。在这里，他们有充足的资源培养感情。曾经，他们只缺少坦诚相待的时间。而现在，他们将携手同行，直至时光的终点。 

擎天柱笑着低下了头。他看到印刻在脚下的一行古文字—— 

_Pacis venio ut bellum nunquam est._

“和平是从未开始的战争。” 

——他抬头望向普神的雕塑。他以火种起誓，那雕塑转过头，和他一同露出微笑。 

_这次我终于做对了？事情本该如此。谢谢您，普神。谢谢。_

“奥利安？把圣歌留到明天再唱！我会坐在教堂里听的。快跟上，不然等我们赶到，派对就结束了！” 

威震天熟悉的声音，将擎天柱唤回了现实。他惊讶地回过神来，事情真的改变了许多。他们的经历将威震天带进了教堂，没有了战争，他可以自由地出入这里。他们可以在神父的祝福下结合，并将此作为汽车人和霸天虎平等身份的象征。 

至于现在？擎天柱只想吃一大把铁棍糖，再灌上一杯高纯能量液。 

“今天，拜托了。” 

“我们有一整晚的时间呢。急什么？” 威震天瞪了他一眼，擎天柱大笑起来。“ 好啦，好啦！我这就过来。” 

他朝普神的雕塑鞠了一躬后，便匆匆跑去追赶威震天。他们一同跨过大门，两人合二为一的身影，融进了他们红宝石色的崭新未来里。


End file.
